It Started With A Kiss
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are paired up with an Assigned Marriage for class. She has the biggest crush on him, but he doesn't want anything to do with her. How can they stay happily married for three weeks? [includes SangoxMiroku]
1. Assigned Marriage

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **I don't own him. Gee, that was vague. Well, this is my first... non-Feudal Japan-type fic, so don't slaughter me, please. ^_^**

Chapter One: Assigned Marriage 

    We've been friends for so long, but it didn't start out that way. We began as enemies and ended up lovers. How ironic is that? We hated each other's guts with a violent passion. He was pinned to a tree; I was running from a demon that was trying to kill me. Ah, memories.     It's funny how things happen the way you least expect them to. Usually, whatever it is happens the hard way. Some say that the road to love never did run smooth. Well in our situation, that's a complete understatement.     "Kagome!" Inuyasha called from somewhere in the branches of the Goshinboku.     "What?" I replied, running my hand through my black hair. The moment I get to rest...     "Oh, nothing." Came the smooth and almost comical reply.     "I'll kill you. What do you want!?"     "Just making sure you were still there."     "You little... sit."     *THUD*     "You deserved every letter of that one, Inuyasha. Don't call me for nothing when I've been busy all day."     "What have you done?" Inuyasha peered up, his face splattered with mud. A mocking smirk on his face despite the "sitting" fact.     "Don't give me that, you. I haven't had a moment's rest... while you've been lounging around here... taking up space."     "I-"     "Oi! Kagome-chan!" Sango called, waving from the edge of the clearing.     "Ah, Sango-chan! A sight for sore eyes, indeed." I smiled, finally, someone other than _him_. Right now, he was nothing but a pest; a thorn in my side, if you will.     "How are you doing?" Sango asked, waddling up to me. She was as big as a tractor; well, being seven and one half months pregnant, that's to be expected and overlooked.     "I'm fine. Inuyasha is just being evil, like usual." I muttered as the other girl came near.     "What?" Inuyasha demanded from a few feet behind me. I'd almost forgotten about his great hearing ability. Not that it mattered; he deserved to hear that.     "As usual," Sango agreed, smiling. "I just came by to see Kaede. She told me that today she'd want to check up on me to see how the baby was doing."     "That's right." I grinned. I was a side trip, but that was no problem.     "I'll come back and see you on my way home. If Miroku comes by, tell him to get some more firewood." Sango hugged me and left. I watched her waddle all the way down the hill in the general direction of Kaede's place until I couldn't see her anymore. I suddenly felt warm arms snake around my midsection and pull me close.     "Inuyasha?"     "Hmm?" He asked, sniffing my hair and playfully kissing my neck.     "What- stop. This is no place to-" I was spun around and kissed firmly and deeply on the lips. Well, so much for arguing with him about propriety. I fed the kiss, not caring about anything but the hanyou in front of me. We'd worked so hard to get to this stage in our relationship, and I wasn't going to let any of the rewards slip away because someone might come up the path and find us making out... or something else....     "Miss Higurashi!"     "Present." I said, not taking my eyes off the paper I was writing on. I only looked up when I heard giggles erupt from the rest of the class.     "Yes, we've already established that. I want to know why Gregor's wish to die was greater than his sister's was." The teacher asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and starring at me pointedly.     "Who?"     "Gregor, the insect from _Metamorphosis_."     "Oh, well, because... he, uh-" I was interrupted by the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. Thank my lucky stars.     "We'll resume tomorrow." The teacher shook his head and went back to his desk. I quickly shut the notebook I'd been writing in and stuffed it in my messenger bag. Sango was waiting for me at the door.     "What were you doing?" She asked as we walked down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch.     "Just writing." I shrugged.     "Myoga-sensei looked almost angry. You usually listen in that class." Sango retied her long black hair in the infamous ponytail and sat down at our usual table.     "I know. I was just writing another story."     "Oh! Let me read it!" Sango exclaimed, pulling out her lunch from her bag.     "M-maybe later." I smiled faintly. If she ever found out I wrote her pregnant with Miroku's child... she'd kill me.     "Ooh, there he goes." Sango's eyes slid across the room, following the movements of some unsuspecting victim. If I knew Sango, I knew who she was looking at. I turned around; I knew Sango.     "When are you going to tell Miroku you like him?" I asked, turning back around without a second thought and dug into my backpack for my brown lunch sack.     "When he stops groping women or Hell freezes over, whichever comes first."     "I vote for Hell." I muttered, unwrapping my sandwich.     "You're right." Sango looked away as I heard a slap. Pervert-boy was at it again. "How did he get so popular?"     "He's slept with the staff?" I suggested, knowing full well it wasn't true and it would piss Sango off.     "Don't even go there. It's probably just because he's Inuyasha's best friend." Sango smiled. I stiffened at the sound of the name. Inuyasha. My long-time crush. Major crush.     "I-it's possible." I stuttered, taking another quick bite of my sandwich.     "Mmhmm. I know what you're thinking. When are you going to tell him you like him?" Sango raised her eyebrows expectantly.     "When Hell freezes over or Miroku stops groping."     "Mmm. Fair is fair." Sango reluctantly agreed.     We have this talk every day at lunch, and everyday it ends the same. The dialogue is different, but the concept is the same. Another bell suddenly rang, and Sango and I both groaned. They really should make lunch longer.     "Next class: Family Life." I muttered, trudging onward. "I really wish it wasn't a required class."     "Me too. I heard a rumor that there's going to be an 'assigned marriage' part sometime this week."     "Assigned marriage?" I questioned, entering the classroom and sitting down next to Sango.     "Yeah, you know, when Sensei pairs up people in the class to be married for however long it is."     "I hope you get Miroku." I smiled earnestly, and laughed when Sango blushed slightly.     "In that case, you'd better get Inuyasha." Sango winked as the bell rang and the rest of the students scattered into their seats. I reveled in the thought: what if Inuyasha and I-     "Alright, class, settle down, please." Kaede-sensei smiled from behind her desk. "I'm sure you all have friends that've had this class earlier, so you know what we're going to do today. If you haven't heard, however, let me enlighten you.     For the next three weeks you're going to be working on a project called 'Assigned Marriage.' You'll be paired up and married, so to speak. I'll hand out a paper outlining the necessities and such at the end of class. The pairing will be random, as you will all now take out a piece of paper, write your names on it, and hand it forward. Then, one by one, you'll come up, draw a name until all the names are depleted. The boys' names in this box, the girls' will go in here. Of course, if there are repeats we'll just take them out."     "This is going to be fun!" Sango smiled, writing her name on the paper and folding it up. I nodded and passed my paper forward. I hope so....     "We'll start on this side of the room. Come on up." Kaede-sensei jumbled all the collected names around and held out the container. Names were read aloud and giggles occurred; I waited with baited breath. Inuyasha's row was next. I listened intently when he reached his hand in and unfolded the piece of paper.     "And the lucky winner is..." Miroku chimed in from the next row.     "Higurashi Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, his back facing me. I couldn't believe my ears. Me?! My dream had come true! Oh, what bliss! What rapture, what-     Why did he look disappointed?     Sango reached over and squeezed my hand. I looked at her, and she smiled, obviously excited for me. I had a one out of twenty chance of getting my crush, and I got it... but why did I feel so nervous? I watched Inuyasha sit back down, without so much as a glance in my general direction. Ouch.     "Next row." Kaede-sensei, nodded, jostling the container again.     Miroku rushed to the front and dug his hand right in, reaching for the very bottom. He whisked the providential person's paper out.     "And the lucky victim is..." Inuyasha smirked from his seat, earning a quick glare from Miroku as he unfolded the name.     "Sango." Miroku looked directly at the girl next to me and winked.     "Which Sango?" The other Sango in the class yelled out, desperately, wanting to be Miroku's "wife."     "There was no last name written."     "I didn't write it." My best friend, Sango, answered, hiding the pink hue her cheeks took on very well.     Miroku smiled again at Sango before he sat down. Soon, the list of names was depleted and Kaede-sensei recorded the names in her book before continuing the marriage course explanations. The bell rang just as she finished. Finally, school was over.     "Isn't that completely perfect, Kagome?" Sango gushed. "Of all the people we could get... it's them!"     "I'm nervous." I confessed, adjusting my bag.     "Don't be. Now's your chance to get closer to Inuyasha and make him notice you!"     "But Sango," I protested, "he's the most popular guy in school! His perfect black hair, his cool violet eyes... every girl here is swooning for him. Well, except you, who is quite taken with his best friend."     "So? You're the one that got him." Sango pointed out as we exited the school building.     "True, but-"     "How is my lovely wife?" A sultry voice enquired from behind, very close to Sango. I saw her stiffen, turn, and slap the perverted person who'd just touched her backside.     "Keep your hands to yourself." She commanded, narrowing her eyes at her assailant, Miroku.     "But we're married, are we not?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.     "Not in reality."     "Well, let me at least walk you home, then." Miroku smiled, holding out his hand.     "Fine." Sango accepted it, and I think only I noticed the slight blush on her normally paler cheeks.     We were about halfway to Sango's house before I realized that I'd left my English textbook at school. I made my excuses and ran back. Luckily, Sango didn't live too far from the school, so it didn't take me long, but I was so distracted about getting my book, I wasn't watching where I was going. I only thought about it when I hit somebody and toppled over onto my butt; it was like hitting a tree: it hurt and the tree didn't move.     "Watch where you're going." A gruff voice ordered.     "S-sorry," I stuttered, picking up my bag and standing up shakily. My butt was going to be sore for at least a week. I looked up at my most recent victim to discover the one person I really wished it wasn't.     My husband.     "Next time don't just run blindly through the halls." Inuyasha walked around me, as if I were just another nobody. I was about to continue on my way to my locker when he called out to me again. "And don't think that just because we're 'married' I'm gonna be nice to you. I don't have to, and I don't want to." He stalked off, leaving me in the hallway, stunned.     "Fine." I muttered, unable to think of anything else that sounded remotely intelligent. Man, what did I do to deserve that? I've never been mean to him or anything. What a jerk.     I trudged back home, my bubble completely burst. The most popular guy in school, the one I've had a crush on since forever, turns out to be a jerk. A complete and utter jerk. Life just won't be the same for the next three weeks.     I went directly upstairs as soon as I got home and plopped down on my bed. I starred up at the ceiling, thinking about how mislead I was about Inuyasha. He'd seemed so nice from far away... I guess I was just wrong. I pulled my blanket over me and cuddled up to my pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day... alone. 

**I hoped you liked it. Please review! ^_^;**


	2. The Honeymoon Stage

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did, you could tell... *rubs hands together evilly* I'm getting fed up with the disclaimers, so this applies to all the other chapters as well. *_*;**

Chapter Two: The Honeymoon Stage 

    It was one of those mornings where you just _know_ that it's going to be a bad day. You wake up, it's cloudy outside, no birds are singing, and worst of all, you've slept through your alarm... twice.     "Mom!" I called downstairs, hurriedly running a brush through my hair, knowing it wouldn't look good no matter what I did to it. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up?"     "You have an alarm, sweetie." I could hear mom's smile in her voice. The smell of eggs, rice, and toast filled my nostrils. I desperately wanted some, but I had about five minutes to get to school as it was.     "But I slept through it!" I grabbed my bag, leaving my dirty clothes on the floor and dashed out of my room, almost toppling over Souta, my little brother.     "That isn't my fault." Mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding out two bags; I assumed one was for my lunch and the other was breakfast. At least the day wasn't a total waste.     "Morning, Souta. Bye, Souta!" I called, smiling back at him for a moment before kissing Mom on the cheek, grabbing the bags, and dashing out the door. I stuffed my breakfast and lunch into my bag and raced into school. I ignored the running-pain in my side and threw open the door to my first period classroom. I slid into my seat next to Sango just as the bell rang and laid my head down on the desk, breathing in and out, trying to catch my breath. Sango looked over at me as Kagura-sensei took attendance.     "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing over at me.     "Yeah, I just slept through my alarm." I replied, sitting back up.     "Well, I got a wake-up call from Miroku this morning."     "Really?" I winked at her and nudged her with my elbow. She glared at me. "I- present!- think that's great! So far, Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with me at all. Some husband." I muttered, placing my head in my hands. Just then, a note sailed over and landed on Sango's desk; she opened it up, and burst into laughter, earning a short glare from Sensei.     "Read this." She whispered, handing the note to me when Kagura-sensei turned back to the board and read the algebra lesson. Oh, I hate math. I accepted the letter, thankful for the distraction, and began to read.     _My Dearest Sango: Tonight is scheduled as a date night out... and I'm supposed to take you somewhere nice. After school, wait for me by the front of the school, I'll pick you up and go. I love you. -Miroku_     Aww, he said he loved her. Wait... I don't think that was part of the assignment....     "He told you he loves you." I pointed out.     "I know. Isn't it funny? He's taking the husband role to heart. I'm completely amazed. He's such a sweetheart." Sango gushed, folding the letter and slipping it into her folder. I glanced over her to Miroku, who was smiling.     "Well, better that he overdoes it then not do it at all." Man, this was severely depressing. I looked over to Inuyasha, who sat right behind Miroku diagonally, wishing he wasn't so hostile toward me. As I was thinking this, he turned and looked at me, a frown on his face. I smiled weakly and quickly looked away, my face burning.     "That's true." Sango confirmed and focused on math. She was excellent in math, among other things; mostly everything, in fact. She was top or second from top in all of her classes. Today was definitely a bad day. 

& * &     I opened up my container of breakfast and started eating it even before the bell rang for the end of class. It wasn't completely cold, but I guess I couldn't complain. Next period was physical education, and I can't run on an empty stomach.     "Somebody's hungry." Miroku stated, wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulders after being forcefully decided that her waist or butt would not be the safest place; he had the handprints to prove it, too.     "I woke up late." I swallowed before speaking.     "I was wondering what happened to your hair." A crude voice said from behind me. I narrowed my eyes and turned, coming face to chest with Inuyasha. I tried glaring at him, but I wasn't sure that my blush was as intimidating.     "I don't need this right now." I turned back, deciding to ignore him.     "But I'm your husband, wench." He smirked.     "I thought you didn't want to play along." I countered, starting to walk away to class.     "I didn't, but Miroku said I should really work on my grade in that class... he said it's slipping to a 'B.'"     I rolled my eyes. I'd forgotten that he was neck-and-neck with Sango in being the top of the class. He was hot, popular, _and_ smart. What else could a girl want in him?     A new personality.     Physical education passed by without too much horror, thankfully. Next was science. I was sorta looking forward to that, concidering today we'd be making something for sure. As I walked down the hall, I bumped into Inuyasha, who smirked before winking at me. I was determined to ignore him, so I pretended I didn't see him and entered into science class. He took the lab in front of me, like always, but spun around to talk to me.     "Now, class, today we're going to make nail polish remover using certain chemicals that-" Naraku-sensei droned on in his dull, monotonous voice. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I found myself slipping further and further away from reality. I thought back to the story I was writing yesterday... it was so good... perhaps I could write more. I was about to pull the notebook out of my bag, but a note landed haphazardly on my desk, distracting me. I looked up to see whom it had come from, but there was no sign. I assumed it was from Sango, who sat two lab counters away, so I opened it.     _Since I don't want my grade to go down, I'll take you out someplace tonight. Miroku said it would be cool if we doubled, so you and I are going wherever he and Sango are. See you later. -Inuyasha_     The writing was scribbled in all caps, which I thought was kind of cute. One more point to Inuyasha's wonderful abilities. Then I wondered why he listened to Miroku so much; the pervert didn't exactly give wonderful advice. Knowing him, they'd all be going on a date to Hooters or something like that. Oh, how romantic.     I took out a pen and scribbled the word "fine" on the paper and threw it at the back of Inuyasha's head. The moment it hit him he caught it, as if he had been expecting it. Dang, that boy had good reflexes! He read it, and I could see him nod slightly, so as not to attract Naraku-sensei's attention; his wrath was not to be looked forward to at all.     As my luck would have it, I ended up spilling acetone all over the counter, my uniform skirt, and Kauri's shirtsleeve. Then, I also added the wrong amount of the chemical that didn't have a label and my concoction fizzled just before exploding. It wasn't anything big, but it was definitely enough to attract Naraku-sensei's attention... earning me a detention. This is not my day at all. After cleaning the mess up, for the rest of the period I just sat there, starring at the countertop. Suddenly, I heard a snigger and just as I looked up, Inuyasha's mixture exploded also.     "Oops." He shrugged, looking unconcernedly at Naraku-sensei, who stood only a few feet away.     "Detention, Inuyasha." He said sternly, going over to his desk to write up the second slip in fifteen minutes.     I practically flew out of the lab and into the hallway, waiting for Sango. She immerged, just as Miroku glided up from his classroom down the hall.     "Imagine that, huh, Kagome? Both of you getting a detention for practically the same thing." Sango mused, heading toward English class.     "You got detention, Kagome?" Miroku asked, sounding interested. "Inuyasha too?"     "Yeah. Our potions exploded." I nodded and walked into the classroom, not waiting for Sango.     "How very strange." Was all Miroku said before he smiled and patted Sango's shoulder as a way of goodbye.     I didn't pay attention in English at all; I was too busy writing more of the story about the four of us in Feudal Japan. I'd always been fascinated with the subject, so why not put it in more interesting writing? Of course, adding my own twists and characters.     Lunch came sooner than I'd expected, and I figured it was because I was having fun writing. Sango and I sat down and proceeded to consume our meals. Miroku came over soon enough and sat across from Sango, talking animatedly. I sighed and moved the chicken around with my chopsticks. I wish Inuyasha would at least acknowledge me more than "Miroku thinks I should take you out." As if someone was listening to my hopes, Inuyasha came out of nowhere and sat across from me, next to Miroku.     "I guess we're both serving detention tomorrow after school." He reached across and stole one of my pieces of barbequed chicken.     "Thief. I guess so." I snapped my chopsticks at him before continuing my meal.     "I wonder what he's gonna make us do." Inuyasha mused aloud, taking some of my tempura shrimp. Didn't Mr. Rich-Boy have his own lunch?     "Stop that. He'll probably make us clean beakers and stuff."     "Probably." Inuyasha agreed, pulling my bowl of rice in front of him and depriving me of my chopsticks. He then proceeded to eat my rice. What a pig. I just prayed he didn't see my ramen; I've heard rumors about him and ramen.     As if the day wasn't bad enough so far, Inuyasha _did_ spot my ramen, and proceeded to eat that as well. I rolled my eyes and watched him eat. Even eating he was cute; cute, but still a thieving pig.     I ate the rest of my shrimp and chicken with my fingers, idly wondering where we were going for dinner. I hoped it was expensive, so I could really make Inuyasha pay for eating my lunch. I just listened to Miroku and Sango's conversation for the rest of lunch, really not interested in anything else. This day just sucked.     After lunch Sango and, surprisingly, Miroku dragged me off to class. I had no desire to go, especially since Kaede-sensei decided that the couples should sit next to one another. I still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for eating my lunch, so I wasn't too happy about the arrangement... even if he _was_ the most popular boy in school.     "Now today is 'take your wife somewhere special' day. I hope you husbands have all found a great place to go on a date with your wives. Tomorrow is surprise your husband day, ladies, so don't forget to do something special before this class period. For the rest of the time here, I want you all to discuss some interesting plans for the duration of this week. Remember, you're all in the honeymoon stage! You've just got married, and you are completely enamored with your spouse!" Kaede-sensei smiled and turned back to her desk, writing something.     "Some honeymoon." I muttered.     "Some wedding." Inuyasha propped his feet up on the side of my chair.     "That was your fault." I pointed out.     "_My_ fault? Since when?"     "I have two reasons. One: you picked my name, and two: you were completely against this from the beginning."     "Were? I'm still against it! Why did it have to be you?"     "Well, thanks. I can feel my self-esteem skyrocketing." I muttered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Men, they're so insensitive.     "Glad I could be of service, wench." 

& * &     Thankfully, and quite surprising considering my recent luck, class was out before I knew it, and Sango and I were heading to her locker.     "You know what Miroku told me during class?" Sango asked, excitement in her voice.     "That he really wants to marry you and would you be his girlfriend?" I ventured, hoping for the best.     "No. He said that Inuyasha told him not to tell you that he got the detention on purpose."     "Huh?"     "In science class. He made the explosion on purpose so he could serve detention with you! Isn't that just romantic?" Sango grinned from ear to ear.     "Why would he do that?" I wasn't getting it. Inuyasha seems to completely hate my guts, why would he want to serve detention with me for Naraku-sensei?     "I don't know, but I'll ask. You can't say anything, though. Inuyasha doesn't know Miroku told me, okay?"     "S-sure. Not a word. We're not exactly on speaking terms, anyway."     "That's weird, isn't it? He wants to be by your side, but he's so hostile toward you. How strange." Sango's brow furrowed and cleared almost instantly. "Come on, let's go eat!"     "Maybe I can cancel?" I suggested, knowing Sango would never go for it. I followed Sango out to Miroku's awaiting sports car with our two husbands inside.     "You need to get to know Inuyasha better. He's your husband."     "I want an annulment." I stated blandly. 

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for all the totally fantasic reviews! [As for the pairings, well, other than the obvious S x M, you'll just have to see!] ^_^ (I know I'm gonna get killed for this one).**     And HA! Nobody caught my boo-boo for this chapter, so this is the new one. [I made a mistake with the classes... heehee. Happy Reading!] 


	3. My Husband Loves Ramen

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Three: My Husband Loves Ramen 

    "We come to one of the most expensive, fancy restaurants in Tokyo, and you order ramen?" I stared at Inuyasha, who sat next to me- to my dismay at the moment.     "What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked, handing over the menu to the waiter.     "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and peered across the table at Miroku and Sango, who were enjoying each other's company. Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulder and was whispering something in her ear, making her giggle and blush. They'd only been married for a day! Then that thought lead me to think about the truth: _they weren't even really married_!     "So, _dear_," Inuyasha used the word in such a way that made it sound like an insult, "your favorite food is oden, I take it?"     "So?" I demanded. Surely there was an ulterior motive for this.     "I'm just trying to make conversation, seeing as how I won't get a response from _that_ end of the table. Besides, we're married, aren't we?"     "Not according to you; you aren't acting like it. I'm not saying you have to be like them, but a greeting and farewell would be appreciated, you know." I leaned back against the seat. Suddenly, Inuyasha leaned over, so his lips were right next to my ear. I heated up violently at the close encounter. The most popular boy is sitting mere centimeters away from me, his warm breath on the side of my face... I can't breathe.     "Well, I'm sure you're right, I should be more... affectionate." He lightly touched my hand with his, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I would have caught on sooner, but I was too busy blushing to realize the truth.     He was messing with my mind.     "Stop." I shoved him back as he started laughing.     "You're beet red." He stated unnecessarily.     "It's called blushing." Sango seemed to come out of the little world she and Miroku had until that moment occupied. Of all the moments to awaken....     "Why would she have a need to blush?" Inuyasha asked, obviously stupid. If it weren't me they were talking about, I would have sighed and shook my head. Men could be so dense sometimes.     "You know. You see it everyday, Inuyasha. Girls fawn over you, and the shier ones tend to blush, like Kagome, here." Miroku nodded. Oh, Heaven help me, I'm gonna kill that boy.     "Oh, so you like me, eh, Kagome?" Inuyasha purred. I scooted away; quite determined to bolt out the door at the first opportunity I received.     "Since forever." Sango chimed in. My best friend... turning me in. Traitor.     "Really?" Inuyasha looked surprised. I could feel my blush deepen, even though I wasn't too sure it could.     "Look, I've gotta go home. I didn't tell my mom I was here, so bye!" I made a beeline toward the door.     "But Kagome!" Sango called.     "I'll bring her back." Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he followed me. The moment I was outside I started running. I wasn't exactly sure where I was gonna go, but I just had to get out of there. How embarrassing!     "Kagome, wait!" I instantly stopped upon hearing my name; I looked over my shoulder, and when I saw the only man I thought I'd never see following me, I did the first thing that came to mind: I ran faster. I was in the safety of nearby barren park when I guess he'd had enough. Inuyasha tackled me like a football player. I lay on the ground for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath. Inuyasha lay half on top of me, doing the same.     "Why... did you chase me?" I asked, once I could talk again.     "You ran." He said simply, rolling off me and laying beside me. "When something moves, dogs pursue."     I turned on my back and looked over at him. "You're a jerk."     "And you're cute when your angry and embarrassed. Now we're even. Let's go back; I'm sure the ramen and oden are waiting impatiently for us." He stood and held out a hand to me. I accepted it, deciding to ignore the cute comment.     "Fine."     "Yes, I am." 

& * &     I fell down onto my bed exhausted. Inuyasha could really tire you out, just by being around him. Dinner went as smooth at the sea before a storm. I almost cried twice. Even though he's not the Prince Charming I'd imagined earlier, there was still something about him that refused to let me forget that I liked him a lot. I put a hand to my ear; I could still feel his breath and body warmth. I smiled against my will and quickly changed for bed.     Why was Inuyasha so... cruelly handsome? Apparently fate had a sense of humor in order to put us two together. Either that or fate is just plain obnoxious. Neither way was working for me. I fell asleep, still thinking of Inuyasha, which caused me to dream of him. The story that I was writing came into play, and I woke up the next morning feeling extremely giddy.     I dressed quickly so I could be able to _walk_ to school today; my body was not exactly made for running. I was still in a playful mood, so I crept into Souta's room and pounced on his bed.     "Wake up! Wake up!"     "Get off me!" Souta struggled under the covers.     "But it's morning!"     "Since when did you become a morning person?"     "Since I had good dreams! Hurry and get up!" I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and skidded out of his room and down the stairs. He stared after me like I was some nut-job... and he was probably right.     "Morning, Kagome." Mom smiled, looking up from the rice cooker as I burst into the kitchen.     "Morning, Mom. Mm, smells good!" I sat down and began eating my toast.     No sooner had I finished and ran upstairs to brush my teeth, I could here a knock at the front door. I briefly wondered who would be here so early in the morning, but I was too busy finishing my morning routine. I ran downstairs, my schoolbag in hand and stopped dead in my tracks.     The only person who would come over so early in the morning was sitting on my couch, pleasantly talking to my mother.     "Inuyasha!"     "Good morning, Kagome." He smiled, looking for the entire world as if seeing me was the highlight of his day. I'll have to thank my mother later. "Your mother and I were just talking."     "Kagome, you didn't tell me you were dating such a nice gentleman." Mom half reprimanded. My mouth dropped in shock. What had he told her?     "I- well, erm, I-" I stuttered violently. What do I say?     "I was just telling Higurashi-san about our date last night. She wants me to come over for dinner tonight. I hear you're having ramen." The last sentence made me want to roll my eyes. Ramen was definitely Inuyasha's mistress; my husband was cheating on me with ramen. Oh, how romantic.     "M-mom?" I turned to her, trying to dissuade her from making any requests... but it was far too late.     "You'd better get going, Kagome. Inuyasha, was it?- said he'd drive you to school. What nice car he has, too!" Mom... she'd never learn.     "Yeah, well, let's go the, _dear_." Inuyasha smiled and made his farewell to Mom. What a suck up.     I stepped outside, closing the door behind me, looked up, and froze for the second time that morning. Inuyasha really _did_ have a nice car.     "Breathe." Inuyasha pushed me forward toward the passenger side of the red convertible mustang.     "This is yours?" I asked lamely.     "No, I stole it from some old rich guy down the street." Inuyasha got in without opening the door. Showoff.     "It's nice." I managed, sliding in on the beige leather seats.     "Well, thanks. Now that you like it I think I'll keep it." Inuyasha revved the engine, shifting, and taking off. I glared at him; what was with all the sarcasm this morning?     "You're not coming over." I stated before we even left my property.     "What?"     "Tonight, for dinner. You are not coming."     "Too late, your mom already invited me. Besides, it's ramen, I can't turn down ramen." Inuyasha grinned at me, hardly taking his eyes off the road.     "Cancel. Say you forgot your dog was dying or something. You are not coming." I folded my arms in front of me defiantly.     "Like I said before, Love, too late. We're married, remember?" A hint of mockery edged his words; and to think, I've liked this guy since sixth grade....     "How come we're only married when it's convenient for you?"     "Because I'm popular, and I get what I want." Inuyasha shrugged, pulling into the school student parking lot.     "Tch," I scoffed, getting out of the car as quick as possible, "just because you're popular, rich, have a nice car, and great looks, you still have a rotten personality. You won't always get what you want, you know."     "Great looks, huh?" He smiled at me. I blushed instantly; it had slipped out, I swear! Now I'll never be able to live this down.     "You know you're hot. That's why you're so arrogant." I countered, praying my red cheeks would disappear.     "I'm not arrogant. I just know I'm good. It's called high self-esteem." He smirked.     "Cocky fool." I headed off to school. I can't believe him! What a conceited, arrogant, little-     "But you like me anyway." Were the five words I dreaded to hear from him. They were so close in my ear, and I almost blushed again. Of course he knew! Sango blurted it out yesterday, remember? It was still unnerving, though.     "So?" Oh yeah, Kagome, that was _really_ intelligent.     "Maybe, you know, we could, work something out." He grabbed my hand, and even before I knew what was happening, he kissed the base of my neck. I stiffened, much like Sango when she's groped by Miroku, turned and shoved Inuyasha away, very violently.     "Keep your hands and lips to yourself." I commanded, glaring at him on the ground. I stormed off to class, determined to not let him hear my heart beating so loudly from the kiss. I knew the only reason he did it was to get under my skin; I mean, Inuyasha was a very experienced person in that sense. I've only been on two dates my entire life... and he, well, he knows his stuff.     I sat down, my incredibly happy mood gone, before I realized I had detention today for Naraku-sensei... with Inuyasha. I frowned... what happened to the good luck?     "Who died?" Sango asked as she sat down.     "My good luck provider." I muttered.     "What happened?" Sango looked concerned.     "Just a bad day," I lied. There was no way I'd tell her about the little incident in the parking lot.     "Well, I don't mean to be the bearer of great news, but guess what?"     "Inuyasha died and left me money?" I asked hopefully.     "I thought you liked him?"     "I did. I do, but being married to him is completely different than stalking him from afar."     "Anyway, Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend. In reality!" Sango squealed, just as the bell rang.     "No way!" I brightened immediately. At least one of us was getting some love luck.     "After we dropped you and Inuyasha off home yesterday, he asked me, and I said yes."     "Apparently, you've stolen all my luck. That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"     "Alright, class, today we're going to be working with-" Kagura-sensei began after taking attendance. I tuned her out from then on. I was in no mood for math today... not at all. I was off in La-La Land, about to sleep, when a piece of paper attached to an eraser hit my on the side of my head. I blinked and starred down at the scribbled "Wench" on the front. Ah, Inuyasha, I wish you'd call me Kagome. I opened the note, careful to not let Kagura-sensei see it. She enjoyed reading notes aloud.     _Wench: What's with you? You act like you've never been kissed before. You still have to surprise me with something today, you know. I can't wait._     The letter wasn't even signed, which for some reason pissed me off even more. He had the right touch to get under my skin, and no matter how much I scratched, the itch just wouldn't go away.     I then thought of something wonderful. It was sure to surprise him. I withdrew a pencil from my bag and delicately replied.     _Inuyasha, my love: ^_^ What difference does it make whether I've been kissed before or not? It's none of your business. And your surprise is this: I didn't get you anything. SURPRISE!_     I left the eraser on my desk and told Sango to pass the note to him. She complied hastily, too busy listening to Kagura-sensei. I watched Inuyasha open and read the paper, his frown deepening with every line he read. I smiled behind my hand. I turned my attention to the formula filled board and was tempted to write them down, but the paper sailing over Sango and landing on the floor next to my desk luckily distracted me. I picked it up and unfolded it.     _So, you've never been kissed before, eh? I just might have to change that._     I gaped at the letter; I could feel the pit of my stomach tighten and my heart momentarily stopped beating. I leaned back and looked at Inuyasha. He was seemingly intently starring at the board, an arrogant smirk on his face. I turned away from him, just as my fingers went numb. Inuyasha... kiss me?     The bell rang, I slowly gathered up my belongings, and slipped the note into my folder so it couldn't be seen by anyone else. I was one of the last out the door; Sango and Miroku were waiting for me.     "What was all that note passing about?" Sango inquired, holding Miroku's hand. I wasn't sure whether it was a sign of affection or because she didn't want him to grab her.     "Oh, you know. Married people still like to pass love notes to each other." Miroku smiled, kissing Sango on the cheek.     "Heh, yeah..." I prayed the subject would drop. There was no way in Hell I was going to reveal the contents of that letter.     "Well, I'll see you later, Kagome. It's off to journalism for Miroku and me." She waved and turned down the hall as I journeyed off to P.E. Shudder; but at least I didn't have it with Inuyasha. I'm grateful for that one. 

& * &     The rest of the day passed by without much happening; Inuyasha didn't even attempt to harass me or anything. I started to feel cheerful and uplifted, and then the final bell rang... reminding me that I had detention. I said goodbye to Sango and Miroku and headed off to Naraku-sensei's class. I was the first one to get in there.     "Hello, Higurashi." Naraku-sensei looked up from grading papers and greeted me. I set my bag down with a thud on one of the stations and walked over to him.     "What will you have me do?"     He gave me the once-over, as if seeing if I could actually do work. "Clean those beakers over there." I nodded and turned around to follow his instructions. How did I know?     I was halfway through cleaning my first beaker when Inuyasha came casually strolling in. He set his bag down next to mine and waltzed over next to me. He nudged me over slightly and grabbed a beaker.     "Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha." Naraku said coldly, glancing up. Apparently, Inuyasha had been in here for detention before.     "Always a pleasure, Sensei." Inuyasha didn't even turn around, but apparently Naraku-sensei was used to his sarcasm.     "I was beginning to hope you wouldn't show up at all." I muttered, setting the clean beaker off to the side.     "That's not true. Admit it: you want me." Inuyasha nudged me aside again, this time, not moving back again.     "Grow up." I took the beaker from him and cleaned it. He wasn't helping at all, with the beakers or my situation.     "But you like me the way I am." He wrapped his arm around my waist and left it there. I tried to move away, but he just moved with me. I decided that instead of attracting Sensei's attention I'd leave it. "What time's dinner, wench?"     "Five-thirty." I replied without thinking. Then I realized what he meant. "But you're not coming."     "Too late." He removed his arm and grabbed a couple flasks to clean. Apparently, he wasn't a bum after all.     "Alright, you two. You're done. Go home and stop feeling each other up." Naraku-sensei called from his desk. I whipped around, ignoring the self-satisfying smirk on Inuyasha's face.     "I didn't feel- I mean, it was Inuyasha, he-" I protested.     "Don't bother, wench." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. He grabbed both of our bags, never letting go of me, and rushed out the door.     "Where are we going in such a hurry?" I asked, trying to keep from being completely dragged.     "It's already almost five. That leaves half an hour until ramen time." Inuyasha replied, entering the parking lot. I swear, I could have sweat dropped right then. He really loves ramen.     "Oh, you're making ramen, too? What a coincidence!" I smiled, getting in the passenger seat and watching him throw my bad heedlessly in the backseat. He got in, started the car, and half glared at me.     "You're not funny. You can't uninvite me, either, because your mom said I could come."     "That reminds me, why did you tell my mom we were dating?"     "I said we went on a date last night. A really romantic one." He put his arm around the back of my headrest, made sure he wasn't going to hit anything, and backed out of the parking spot.     "What?! It was _not_ romantic in the least!" I defied. It was probably the worst date I'd ever been on... and that was sad, considering the other two dates really bit the dust.     "Probably not to you, but to me, it was the best night of my life." He winked at me again. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but all the lovey-dovey comments were just to get a rise out of me and retaliate, I knew. 

& * &     We walked up to my door, and I shoved Inuyasha's hands off my waist three times before I opened the door. He was like... a male slut.     "During dinner, please keep your hands to yourself. If you touch me at all during dinner, I swear, I'll kill you... slowly." I threatened.     "Yes, but after dinner..." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. I deadpanned and entered the house, calling out that I was home and Inuyasha was with me.     "Oh, so he did come for dinner, that's fantastic!" Mom entered into the living room. "Good to see you again, Inuyasha."     "Good to see you again, too, Higurashi-san." Inuyasha smiled as politely as could be. He could pretend to be a charming individual so quickly it was amazing.     "Ah, well, come in and eat, I've just set dinner down." Mom nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. The moment her back was turned, Inuyasha ran his hand along my waist. It was going to be a long night. 

**    I'm so proud of myself... this is the longest chapter I've written for... anything, I think. YEAH! I hope you like this one, and thank you to all my fantastic reviewers for the little boost I needed!
**


	4. My First Kiss

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Four: My First Kiss 

    "My, I've never seen anyone eat so much ramen in my life!" Mom exclaimed, satisfied at Inuyasha's obvious love of her cooking. It's only ramen, for Heaven's sake.     "I love ramen, and you seem to make it better than anyone." Inuyasha stated, stuffing the last bit into his mouth. And to think: I like this guy....     "Oh, why thank you, Inuyasha, you sweetheart. I'm glad Kagome has found a nice young man to date."     "Mom..." I warned. Oh please don't get into _this_ discussion.     "What were her other dates like?" Inuyasha asked curiously, interested in spite of himself.     "Oh, there was this charming fellow named Hojo," Mom smiled at the memory. I let my head thud into my awaiting palm. Please, not _him_! "He was a nice boy, but he didn't really seem to have a backbone. Kagome had to dump him three consecutive times in order for him to get a hint."     "Wow, Kagome, you heartbreaker." I wasn't sure if Inuyasha was sarcastic or serious, so I just ignored the comment altogether and stared at the table through my fingers.     "Then there was Kouga." Mom put on a frown. She'd never liked him... and she'd probably say that, too. "I never liked him. He was too... possessive. He insisted on calling Kagome 'his woman' instead of her name. He was pretty jealous, too. Not too bad, but he did give Hojo a bloody nose when he and Kagome first started to date."     I got up and cleared the plates. I really didn't want to stick around when my love life was being discussed; it made me depressed.     "For a while I thought Kagome had problems when choosing men," Mom continued, much to my dismay, "but then she stopped dating like that. It was only two dates total, mind you, but she just stopped. I'm glad to see her start to date again."     "I'm glad to be the one to take her out." Inuyasha's expression was unreadable, so I finished clearing up dinner.     "I'm glad, too. You're such a nice gentleman, Inuyasha. Kagome just seems so happy now." My mom sighed. I didn't hear Inuyasha's reply because I turned on the water to wash the dishes, but I'm sure it was something sugarcoated. Suddenly, I felt warmth behind me, and I jumped when Inuyasha touched my elbow.     "Let me help you with that."     So, we washed dishes. I guess that was a surprise after all. I went as fast as I could, and yet, Inuyasha still managed to cover me in soapsuds. Mom had long since gone to pick up Souta from Sango's house where he was playing with Kohaku, thus leaving me and my touchy-feely husband alone. Oh, great.     "You know, you look cute in soap." He smiled as we dried the last bowl.     "Funny, really. Now it's time for you to leave." I wiped some suds from my face and shoulder.     "What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my lower back.     "You're- you're gonna have to, Inuyasha. I have homework to do... and... I-" I couldn't finish on account of I was about an inch from his face. My heartbeat quickened just before stuttering to a stop. Butterflies were trying to break out of my stomach, and I could feel dinner not exactly sitting right.     "Remember what I said earlier? Tell me the truth, wench. Have you ever been kissed?" He smiled, staring right into my eyes. I couldn't breathe.     "N-no." I was amazed I was actually able to speak. With that, his grip tightened even more.     "Well, how about I change that..." I wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement, but my knees started to get wobbly, so I didn't really think it mattered much. My lips parted as if to speak, but I could feel his breath on them, so I decided speaking wasn't the right thing to do. Suddenly, the door burst open and the sounds of Souta and Mom entering reached my ears.     Well, isn't this an awkward situation?     But, with amazing speed I can only assume was reached due to excessive practice, Inuyasha was standing three feet away from me. Mom and Souta came in, not seeing anything amiss except for the fact I was pale and covered in dishwashing soap.     "Well, I'd better go," Inuyasha smiled, genteelly grabbing my hand, kissing it, and profoundly thanking my mom for the wonderful meal. I was stunned... and cold. The absence of his body heat felt... not right.     "He's a very nice boy, Kagome." Mom nodded at me as soon as she'd come back from making sure Inuyasha backed out of the driveway and was on his way home.     "Isn't that Inuyasha? His brother is Sesshoumaru, right? The millionaire or something?" Souta asked as he headed upstairs.     "That's right! I'd forgotten about that. Hurry up and get cleaned up before you go to bed!" Mom bustled off. "Good night, Kagome."     I was still too stunned to speak. 

& * &     That night I got very little sleep, due to the fact that I was thinking and kept reliving the moment in the kitchen. It was a bittersweet moment that I'll remember until the day I die. I knew Inuyasha was just trying to get me worked up because he knew I liked him, and he was just the type of person to do that. Yet, it felt so wonderful to be in his arms, to be held like that... it was momentary bliss.     I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peered at my alarm clock; I had an hour until school started. I decided a nice refreshing shower was in order, so I took one; I felt clean and content. I gathered up my dirty clothes and school bag and went downstairs. I deposited the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and set my bag on the floor next to my shoes.     "Morning." I yawned as I entered the kitchen.     "Ah, it's good to see you're able to speak now." Mom smiled. "I was just telling Inuyasha how much we enjoyed his presence at dinner last night."     "I-Inuyasha?!" I looked to my left and, sure enough, there stood Inuyasha, smiling pleasantly. What, did he move in or something?     "Morning, dearest." Inuyasha winked at me and kissed the air in my direction. I glared and turned away from him.     "What's he doing here?" I asked Mom.     "He came over to pick you up."     "But I have twenty minutes before school starts!"     "Then you'll have time for breakfast." Mom set a plate of toast down. "I didn't have much time to make anything else, I'm sorry."     I grabbed two slices of toast, eager to get out of the house. "Thanks, Mom! I'll see you after school!" I pulled Inuyasha out the door.     "Come back safe!" Mom called as I shut the door.     "Eager, are we?" Inuyasha grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist.     "No. I just don't want you contaminating my house." I shoved his hands off me and walked right past his car.     "Wait, I brought my car, you know." Inuyasha called.     "I don't care. After last night I don't want to be in close proximity to you. You're just a- put me down!" I was literally swept off my feet and taken back over to Inuyasha's car. He dropped me into the seat next to him and buckled me in. He started up the car and drove off before I could even think about what happened.     "You're very feisty, wench. I like that." He grinned as he sped down the street, narrowly making the light.     "I'm sure you would, if you were really interested." I gripped the door handle for moral support. Was he trying to kill me?     "What makes you think I'm not?"     "Because I've seen you do things like this before to countless other women who've been so unfortunate as to like you. You play with their minds, pretending you like them, until you just forget about them. I don't want to be one of those women." I declared, watching him park and shut off the ignition. He sat there for a moment, staring straight ahead.     "What if I've changed?"     "Trust me, you haven't changed since the sixth grade."     "You've liked me for that long?" He asked, turning towards me.     "I- that doesn't matter." I made to get out of the car, but he grabbed my hand.     "Yes it does and don't go." He pulled me over to him and hugged me. For the first time I felt as if he really meant it.     "But class-"     "Doesn't start for twelve minutes." His voice was muffled slightly as his face was buried in my hair.     "I'm not going to sit here for twelve minutes like this." I declared.     "Then how about like this?" He let me out of the hug and kissed me. My eyes widened, and I couldn't think. What the hell was he doing? I closed my eyes and relaxed a moment to actually enjoy the kiss. What the hell was _I_ doing?     But it felt so good. I'd never been kissed before, so I had nothing to compare Inuyasha's kiss to, but this felt so right; well, he should be with all the experience he's had. He pulled away, and I left my eyes closed, reveling in the moment.     "Kagome?" He asked, tilting my chin up with his fingers. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring into his beautiful violet ones. Oh my gosh, he's absolutely gorgeous.     "Mm?"     "Just making sure you were still alive. Not bad for your first kiss, huh?" He caressed my face lightly with his fingertips.     "Not bad at all." I murmured.     "How about a second round?" He asked, again placing his lips on mine; I kissed back this time, deepening the kiss. I could get used to this. I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but I know that I was completely breathless afterward. We were both panting when I heard the first bell, signaling we had a few minutes to get to our first period.     "We'd better go."     "We could just stay like this." Inuyasha gently put my hair behind my ear and kiss my forehead.     "We could, but we'd better not." I stepped out of the car and headed off toward school. I was so lightheaded I didn't even realize I'd left my bag at home. 

& * &     "You what?!" Sango demanded, her jaw dropping. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"     "It was this morning in the parking lot!" I defended myself, smiling at the memory.     "Yeah, and it's now lunch! Is he a good kisser?" Sango whispered conspiratorially.     "The best."     "Did he slip you the tongue?"     "You're so nosey!" I picked at my sandwich.     "So he did! How romantic! Here he comes now with Miroku, too!"     "Hello, my love." Miroku kissed Sango before sitting down next to her.     "Hi. Did you talk to Inuyasha yet?" She whispered.     "About the kiss? Yeah. It was the first thing I heard from him when class started."     "You think he actually likes her?"     "I dunno." Miroku looked thoughtful. "It's too early to tell."     "He's such a player." Sango muttered, quieting up as Inuyasha came closer. He'd stopped to talk to someone for a moment, giving the two a good minute to talk.     "Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha waltzed up, straddling the bench.     "Hi." I glanced up before continuing to poke my sandwich. He slid closer to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck. My cheeks burned, and I smiled against my will.     "Aren't we horny today." Miroku observed from across the table.     "Not horny. I just can't help my male instincts when such an innocent beauty is married to me." Inuyasha kissed my neck again.     "You're horny." Sango confirmed. I decided eating my sandwich was the safest thing to do at the present moment. Hey, it might even make my cheeks return to their normal color.     "So what's on the schedule for today?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.     "Today is..." Sango looked down at the Marriage Assignment outline. "Ah, here. The third day is 'Romantic Getaway. Either the husband or the wife in the relationship can do this.' Wow, sounds... romantic."     "Romantic getaway, huh? Sounds good." Inuyasha tightened his grip around my waist.     "Of all the days for a 'romantic getaway' it had to be today..." I muttered aloud.     "I'm sure you'll like it, wench." Inuyasha turned me so I was facing the same way he was, rested his chin on my shoulder, and looked over at Miroku. "What are you two going to do?"     "We haven't exactly decided yet. Something fun and romantic, though." Sango answered and pulled Miroku's hand away from her backside. "There probably won't be a lot of touching." She hinted. Miroku pouted.     "What about you two?" Miroku draped his arms safely around Sango's shoulders.     "It's a surprise for her." Inuyasha stated mysteriously. That made me nervous; what was he planning?     The bell rang for the end of lunch and as we started heading off to class, a fellow female student accidentally bumped into Inuyasha.     "Watch it." He barked out, finally letting go of my waist.     "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, revealing her face. I gasped.     She looked just like me. 

**    DUN DUN DUN!!! Bawhawhaw! Enter Chaos! hehehe.
**     To [baby2baby]: I made Kouga one of her ex-boyfriends, I hope that's okay! ^_^     To [Brie]: Inuyasha "hates" Kagome because he is a typical conceited punk. He's also very immature, so he likes to tease the ones he likes, ya know... like boys did in elementary school. -.-;     To [MrsInuyasha69]: Of course I'm gonna finish the story! (I swear!)     AND thanks to: All of my reviewers! You guys are completely awesome! ^_^; 


	5. What's This: Another Mistress!

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Five: What's This: Another Mistress?! 

    "What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes searching the new girl before looking back at me again. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was: she could be my twin.     "Kikyo." The girl's brown eyes flashed slightly as she smiled at Inuyasha.     "You look a lot like Kagome, here." Inuyasha pointed out, pushing me forward slightly.     "Hi, Kikyo." I smiled warmly.     "Hello." Her words were edged with ice, making me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I decided to ignore it.     "We've gotta go to class now, come on." Sango prodded, desperately wanting to get away from that girl. There was something about her that rubbed Sango the wrong way. Then Sango realized something else was rubbing her the wrong way as well, so she elbowed Miroku in the stomach.     "Was she a new girl?" Miroku asked as we headed off to class.     "If you even think about touching her, I'll break-"     "No, no. I didn't mean it like that, my dear Sango. It's just that I've never seen her before." Miroku held up his hands in protest. For once in his life he wasn't thinking perverted, and he would take advantage of the moment.     "She's new." Inuyasha shrugged and entered Family Life class. We all sat down and waited patiently after the bell for Kaede-sensei's instructions.     Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked my copy, that Kikyo girl.     "Class, I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Kikyo. Kikyo, you can take a seat next to Kag... ome." Kaede-sensei looked from me to her, no doubt realizing that we looked alike. The rest of the class, except for Sango, Miroku, and myself, did the same.     "Thank you, Kaede-sensei." Kikyo nodded and briskly took the vacant seat next to me and Sango.     "W-well," Kaede-sensei smiled and nodded, hoping to avoid a scene, "I hope you enjoy class."     "Nice to see you again, Kikyo." I turned and smiled politely at her. She gave a weak smile and just sat there. I felt very stupid.     "Well, anyway," Sango leaned forward and shoved Miroku's hands off her butt, "we've figured out what we're doing. Can't you at least give me a hint on what you're planning, Inuyasha?"     "I can give you a very vague hint." Inuyasha replied. Kikyo looked up at him, obviously listening.     "And...?" Miroku waved his hand for Inuyasha to continue.     "It'll be fun." I could just hear the collective thud of our stunned silence.     "Should I leave?" I inquired, making to stand up. Inuyasha immediately reached out and pulled me down onto his lap.     "No. I'm not gonna tell them anyway." He stroked my arm. I glared at him and pulled away, sitting down in my own seat.     "I think you just don't have anything planned." I looked at him expectantly.     "That's possible." He countered, grinning. "But not true."     "That wouldn't be too far fetched for Inuyasha." Miroku confirmed.     "For once I'm on top of things."     "For once?" Miroku asked slyly. It took me a minute before I got what he was insinuating.     "I don't even want to know." I raised my hands as if to shield myself.     "It's not like that." Inuyasha protested sincerely. He looked so honest, I couldn't help but believe him.     "Okay." Sango said, breaking the small tension. "We're going to take a little trip to the beach. Isn't that great? The perfect romantic getaway."     "Yeah, and I bet at least half the class thinks so too." I pointed out.     "That doesn't matter because Miroku's father owns a beach house that he'll lend to us for the afternoon."     "Wait, wait, wait. You're going to be in a beach house, alone, with Mr. Hot-Hands?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Sango know what she was getting herself into.     "I can take care of myself." She nodded after a short pause.     "And I'll be on my best behavior." Miroku declared. I shrugged; it was their relationship, not mine. I had no say in the matter.     For the rest of the class period we discussed what Miroku and Sango were going to do at the beach, considering Inuyasha had upfront refused to say what he had in mind. I could just imagine that he was simply building up the suspense for nothing. When the bell rang, Sango and Miroku left as quickly as possible, hoping to make good time to the beach. It was less than half an hour away, but with traffic, who knew how long the trip would be.     "Can you tell me now what we're going to do?" I begged Inuyasha.     "You'll have to wait and see, wench." Inuyasha grinned, grabbing his bag... which reminded me.     "You made me leave my bag at home this morning." I reprimanded.     "You were the one that left in a hurry, remember?" He winked. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. He _was_ right.     "I hate you."     "I very much doubt that."     "Look, before we go, I have to use the restroom, okay? Wait for me."     "I'll go to my locker, and I'll be right back." Inuyasha nodded as I entered the restroom.     I checked my hair after coming out of the stall and washing my hands. I wasn't too pretty today, but Inuyasha wasn't complaining, so I wasn't either. I stepped out and looked around for Inuyasha.     "Inuyasha?" I called, looking around the mostly empty hallway. I decided that he was still getting something from his locker because if he ever left me, I'd kill him.     I rounded the corner and spotted him next to his locker. There was only one problem: he wasn't alone. I walked closer, right behind a pretty tall guy who was walking really slow, so I couldn't be noticed right away. I could hear their conversation.     "So you moved here from Kyoto?" Inuyasha was asking his companion.     "Yeah." I recognized the cold, heartless voice instantly.     "You really do look a lot like Kagome, you know."     "I've gotten that a lot today. A girl named Eri tried to convince me I was actually her. Speaking of Kagome," Kikyo said after a short pause, "is she like, your girlfriend or something?"     I sucked in a short breath of air. What did Inuyasha really think of me?     "Kagome? Naw. In Family Life we're doing an assigned marriage project thing, and she's my wife."     "Oh, I was just wondering because you were all over her in class and at lunch."     "Well, a guy has his needs." Inuyasha shrugged. I couldn't believe it. I was being used. Used by _him_! I forgot I was supposed to be hiding, and I walked around Mr. Slowpoke and right up to Inuyasha.     "Is that all I am? A tool for you?" I demanded, too angry to see the very shocked expression on his face. I didn't even let him answer. I slapped him very hard. My own hand felt like it was bleeding. "You arrogant, conceited little dog! I can't believe you would _use_ me! After I trusted you! You're a low-life, and I hope you drop dead!"     "Ka-" Inuyasha started, but I wouldn't hear it. I ran down the hallway, not caring who I bumped into. I ran out the side door near the parking lot and all the way home. My vision was blurred drastically by the tears. How could he? Every good thing I ever thought about him melted away. For many of my school years I'd liked a playboy!     I burst through the front door, ran up to my room, and cried on my bed. I couldn't face anyone right now. Luckily for me, I didn't have to. Mom had gone to go watch Souta at his soccer game. I'd forgotten, of course, so it didn't matter. After I'd had a good cry, I heard pounding at my front door. I went down to answer it, and just before I did, I heard the shouting.     "Kagome! Kagome, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Inuyasha's voice rang loud and clear between the poundings of his fists on the door. I sat at the bottom of the stairs right by the front door and listened to his rantings.     "Please, Kagome, open up! We need to talk! I didn't even know you were there!" He fisted the door so violently I thought it would break down.     "That doesn't matter, does it?" I asked, just above a whisper. The pounding stopped, and I could tell he was listening. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, so what does it matter? We could just keep our distance from each other for the rest of the time, and I'll just say what a wonderful husband you were and stuff, okay?"     "I don't want it to be like that, Kagome!" I could hear his body slump against the door. "Don't do this to me."     "Oh, don't do this to _you_, huh? Because it's all about you, right? Well what about me? It doesn't matter that you're all over me just because you're a horny little dog, right?"     "That- that's not it at all!" He protested.     "Then I was just there so your pride could stay afloat, right?" I wiped fresh tears from my eyes. Inuyasha wasn't going to get to me, I won't let him.     "No. Kagome, you've liked me since the sixth grade, right? You know I could get any girl I wanted. You _know_ that. I don't want just any girl anymore!" There was a short silence as he let those words sink in. I knew this was true; he _could_, and usually did, get every and any girl he wanted with the snap of his fingers.     "What are you getting at?"     "I want you, Kagome." He stood up and leaned his forehead against the door. I just sat there in stunned silence. What did he say?     "What?"     "I know I've been a jerk to you... and you thought I never noticed you before this assignment, but it's not true. I've had a thing for you for a long time. Not as long as you've had for me, I admit, but I've noticed you for a while. I never thought you'd go for me, so I didn't do anything. When I found out you'd liked me, though, I thought there was a possibility. I had to act on it."     So he'd liked me from the beginning? This wasn't just a ploy to get me to open up the front door and let him in, was it?     "Then why did you tell Kikyo that I was just there for your horny male needs?" I demanded, realizing this was the only thing that kept me from flinging open the door and rushing into his arms.     "What if I told her I was into you? Then she told somebody else and eventually the whole school knew before you did. I didn't think you'd like that very much." Inuyasha explained.     I unlocked the door.     He opened the door the moment the sound occurred and stepped inside, looking at me. He tightly wrapped his arms around me as I fell into him. I knew that this was his way of saying that he was sorry. He had probably never said those words aloud before to anyone, so I smiled, knowing that in his own way, he said them loud and clear.     "So you like me?" I smiled into his shoulder. I could feel him chuckle.     "You've got me." 

& * &     "And?" Sango suddenly lurched forward and grabbed my shoulders. "What happened?"     "He asked me to..." I left off, taking a deep breath, knowing this was agony for my best friend.     "To what?!" Sango's eyes looked almost wild.     "Be his girlfriend." I smiled. Sango wrapped me in a fierce, excited hug.     "I don't believe it! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of the fellow students and Kagura-sensei's.     "Sango," Kagura-sensei warned.     "Sorry." Sango nodded and sat back. "So what did you guys do for the romantic getaway?"     I'd completely forgotten. "Oh, well-"     "I see. You guys forgot and ended up making out on the couch, right?"     "What?!"     "Now, who can solve this equation?" Kagura-sensei asked, in a loud enough voice that signaled I should quiet down. I looked up at the board and immediately knew the answer. I slowly raised my hand. "Kagome."     I went up to the board and solve the problem; now was my chance to prove myself. I'd studied so much the past year... and I prayed I wouldn't mess up in front of Sango or Inuyasha. I completed my work and walked back to my desk before Kagura-sensei said anything.     "Have you gone through this problem before?" She asked, not looking at me but the board.     "I s-studied before." I stuttered. Did I mess up that bad?     "Well," Kagura-sensei slowly turned to the class, "if anyone has any questions on how this should be solved, go to Higurashi Kagome. Very nice work."     I sat there, stunned. I did it!     "Way to go, Kagome!" Sango high-fived me. "I knew you could do it! You'll probably beat me this time!"     "No doubt." Inuyasha shouted from halfway across the room. He had good hearing too?     "Oh, so now that you're her boyfriend you're going to be on her side?" Sango raised an eyebrow.     "In case you hadn't noticed, I was on her side before." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows in retaliation. I shook my head.     Math ended quickly, as did P.E. I was looking forward to science because I wanted to prove I was good in that, too. I was suddenly determined to be academically better than before. However, Kanna-sensei decided she needed to speak with me after class, so by the time I got into science the bell had rung. Naraku-sensei, being the evil man he most obviously was, made me stand outside as a punishment. Oh, how original. I stood outside the whole period, bored out of my mind. Finally, I heard the bell. I was so grateful, I didn't even notice Sango's face as she walked out.     "I can't believe Naraku-sensei is such a jerk!" I exclaimed, not caring if he heard me or not.     "I think he's the least of your worries right now, Kagome." Sango stated sadly.     "What do you mean?" I stopped; Sango hesitated slightly.     "It's Inuyasha." Miroku filled in for her.     "What's wrong? Is he okay?" I asked.     "Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Sango spat bitterly.     "Huh?" What was going on?     "It seems as if ramen isn't his only mistress." Sango hinted.     "We don't know that for sure, Sango." Miroku interrupted. Ah, Miroku; the faithful friend.     "He came back from the chemical storage room with her!" Sango exclaimed.     "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on so I can understand? Here comes Inuyasha."     "Miroku, go distract him, I'll tell Kagome." Sango nodded, and Miroku did as commanded.     "Please, Sango, be straightforward and tell me what happened." I pleaded.     "Inuyasha went to go refill some chemicals in the storage room and about five seconds after he left, Kikyo followed him in. They were in there, alone, for at least thirty-five minutes. They came out together, a few minutes before the end of class. I don't know what happened in there, but we all know Inuyasha. I just hope for the best... but I'm expecting the worst."     I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha... he wouldn't... would he?     "Inuyasha, wait!" I could hear Miroku's voice drift over.     "I can't anymore." He stated as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. I decided he couldn't do anything with Kikyo and then be so affectionate with me. He was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person. "How's my wench?"     "Your wench?" I repeated, trying to pull his arms off me.     "Who else's would you be?" He kissed my neck.     "Stop it." I giggled against my will. What was happening to me? One kiss and I'm all over?     "I can't do that either," he grinned and kissed me on the cheek and neck. I sighed; men.     "Let's go off to English." Sango insinuated our tardiness.     "Do we have to?" Miroku asked, his hand making his way toward Sango's backside; she caught him just in time.     "Yes. Myoga-sensei is letting us watch a movie today." Sango pulled him down the hall, Inuyasha and I trailing behind.     "You're coming over today, right, wench?" Inuyasha asked just before we entered the classroom.     "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Of course."     "You're going over to Inuyasha's?" Miroku asked, pausing at the door.     "Yep." I smiled, about to step into the room.     "That's a big step for Inuyasha, you know."     "Miroku..." Inuyasha warned.     "What?" I asked, my interest piqued.     "He only invites the women he really likes to his house. You're the second one."     "Really?" I asked, delighted. It didn't bother me that there was another person he'd invited; I was far too excited thinking that he liked me that much.     "Yeah, now, I'll see you all later!" Miroku dashed off to class.     "That was embarrassing."     "I think it's cute." I kissed Inuyasha on his nose as I walked past him to my seat. He smiled, shrugged, and took his respective seat. 

& * &     Inuyasha turned off the car and for the first time I got a really good look at his house.     He was definitely rich.     "I still can't believe you live here." I gazed up at his mansion-like abode. I would practically _kill_ to live in a place like this.     "Well, it's home." Inuyasha slammed the car door and walked around to open mine. Our relationship was definitely improving.     "Tch, this isn't home; it's a castle."     "Would the princess like to enter?" Inuyasha entwined his fingers in mine as he gripped my hand. I laughed and kissed his cheek; I could get used this treatment.     "Of course, my good knight."     "Knight?" He asked indignantly. "What happened to prince?"     "You're no Prince Charming."     "But I could be the king of your castle," he winked and kissed my jaw. Did he mean... what I think he meant? I wasn't even going to ask... it was safer not to.     "Are you gonna let me in, or am I going to stand out here in the cold?"     "It's almost eighty degrees." Inuyasha deadpanned, unlocking the front door.     "You never know." I smiled as I stepped inside.     If the outside was spacious and gorgeous, the inside was five times that. It was... practically perfect.     "You like it, wench?" Hey, what happened to princess?     I only nodded, not able to do anything else.     "I'm glad." Inuyasha sounded almost relieved. I couldn't think why. I couldn't think at all, really.     "Well, well. Who is this?" A calm, cool voice asked from a room off to my right. Inuyasha and I both turned to see that the voice belonged to a tall man with long whitish hair tied into a sophisticated low ponytail, deep-set gold eyes and... makeup?     "Sesshoumaru, this is my girlfriend, Kagome; Kagome, this is my half-brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha didn't sound too happy about the introduction.     "A pleasure, I'm sure." Sesshoumaru waltzed over and kissed my hand politely. I could see Inuyasha's blood boil. He snatched my hand away almost instantly.     "Inuyasha didn't tell me he had an older brother."     "Half." Inuyasha clarified in the background.     "He usually doesn't." Sesshoumaru replied without much emotion. "Would you care to join me in the C room for a chat?"     "The C room?" I asked, following him into the room from which he had just appeared. I ignored Inuyasha, who was shaking his head violently.     "It stands for Company Room. When you live in a house like this for so long, you eventually find shortcuts for everything." Sesshoumaru sat down on a very expensive-looking couch.     "Oh," I muttered, mesmerized, as I peered about the elegantly furnished room.     "Now that you've chatted," Inuyasha pulled my arm toward the way we'd come, "let's go elsewhere."     "Are you afraid to let your woman be with me for long periods of time?" Sesshoumaru asked. His voice was cool, but I could detect a hint of a challenge. Inuyasha stiffened.     "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to spend time alone with her."     "You can do that later, let her stay here for a while."     Inuyasha looked helpless. What was so wrong about talking to his brother? Inuyasha would be in the room too, right? So what was the problem? Inuyasha plopped down heavily in an armchair and pouted.     "Feh." Was all he said.     "There, now." Sesshoumaru smiled and offered the armchair in front of him, next to Inuyasha's. I took it, careful not to touch more material than I needed to. "You can relax, if you want."     "I'm fine." I lied. I couldn't relax with such hostility in the room, never mind the squeaky clean furniture.     "So how long have you and Inuyasha been dating?"     "Well, actually," I smiled nervously, looking at Inuyasha, who seemed content to stare out the window, "just since yesterday." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, the only indication that he was surprised.     "And he's already invited you over here? He must really like you."     "She knows that already!" Inuyasha exploded, unable to keep his cool anymore. "You and Miroku have the biggest mouths!"     "Don't get so flustered, little brother." Sesshoumaru half-smiled. His smile faded as he thought for a moment. "Kagome... now I remember!"     "What?" I asked.     "No, don't!" Inuyasha commanded at the same time.     "You're the one he's liked since the eighth grade!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed triumphantly. I sat there in dumb-amazement. Inuyasha has liked me for _that_ long? And I never knew!     Inuyasha put a hand over his face and sighed.     "I knew I'd recognized your name. He used to talk about you all the time... in fact, he hasn't exactly stopped-"     "Sesshoumaru, shut up." Inuyasha interrupted, and I noticed something that I'd never seen before.     Inuyasha was blushing.     "That's alright, Inuyasha," I smiled encouragingly as he looked up at me through his fingers, "you still have nothing on me."     "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.     "I've liked him since sixth grade." As if Inuyasha had suddenly remembered, he brightened, and sat up straighter.     "And you're both in twelfth grade now? Talk about commitment."     I let the words sink in. Commitment. Inuyasha and I... we had something strong. We were committed to each other.     Or so I thought. 

**    *sobs into pillow* I'm so sorry
** The lady winged Knight** to even make you THINK I was angry with you! I could never be mad at you, you're one of my most faithful reviewers! I hadn't planned on putting Kikyo into the story, but, honestly, it just came out that way. I was just writing and she appeared. But HAVE NO FEAR! I'm not a Kikyo lover so all those that are, beware! Chaos! Muahaha! *choke* Ahem! She is only in the story to help cause mayhem... like she always does. And I also want to thank you **The Lady Winged Knight** for your confidence in my writing abilities! You're awesome!**     And I if perchance I don't reply to anyone's review in the very next chapter, I'm not mad at you! I am just a dingbat who will eventually say something... lol. ^_^ And for future... uh, stupidness on my behalf, I apologize! 


	6. An Affair!

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Six: An Affair! 

    Sesshoumaru and I had talked for who knows how long before Inuyasha finally got irritated enough to drag me out of the room. We spent the rest of the time there in his room playing video games, talking, and, of course, kissing every now and then. I went home feeling exhausted but completely exuberated.     The next morning was Saturday, much to my relief. Sango and I had planned on going shopping, just the two of us. The boys, however, had other plans.     "What do you _mean_ I can't come?" Inuyasha asked, watching me walk out my front door. He'd come over, even after I told him I'd be busy having quality best friend time with Sango.     "Just what I said, you can't come." I brushed past him again as he tried to stop me.     I made it farther than I thought; I'd gotten halfway to the street before he picked me up and carried me back to his car. I, of course, was getting used to this apparent show of masculine power. I just rolled my eyes.     "Let's see what Sango says." Inuyasha drove over to Sango's at top speed... that, I still wasn't used to.     When we arrived, we saw Sango standing on her front porch arguing with none other than Miroku.     "What do you _mean_ I can't go?" Miroku asked. Geez, was there a very delayed echo?     "I said- oh, Kagome... and Inuyasha?" Sango looked puzzled.     "I think those two are working as conspirators. I just had the same conversation with him." I stuck my thumb at Inuyasha, who grinned.     "I guess we have to take 'em, then." Sango resigned.     I looked apologetically at her. "Too bad we had to like leeches, huh?"     "Rather a leech than a perverted one." Sango slapped Miroku's hands away. I just laughed. If only life could always be this simple.     The rest of the day and Sunday passed by in a big blur of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and me. Finally, Monday arrived... and it didn't go as wonderfully as I would have hoped.     "Detention for tomorrow, Higurashi." Naraku-sensei handed me the slip. It wasn't fair! Just because I'd poured water all over Kauri, my lab partner's, uniform didn't give Naraku-sensei the right to issue me a detention. She started it by pouring Oakmoss Resinoid on my skirt!     "But, Naraku-sensei-" I started to protest. He gave me that look, you know, the one that if you talk I'll kill you look, and returned to instructing the class. I pouted for the rest of the class time.     "That's horrible, wench. I'll deck Kauri." Inuyasha raised a fist.     "Don't. I'll get her later." I promised as we toddled off to English. I had the odd feeling something was going to go wrong.     And I was right. Kikyo was sitting a few seats away from me... next to Inuyasha. I walked right up to her, my bad day darkening.     "What are you doing in here?" I demanded, all niceties set aside. She looked up at me as if I had called her fat.     "I have this class now. My schedule got changed, again." She stated placidly as though talking about the weather.     I couldn't think of anything to combat that, so I stalked over and huffed down in my seat. Inuyasha looked over at me, an eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. I just put my head down on the desk in defeat; yet another day I wish I could flush down the toilet.     I felt something hit my elbow and it took me a minute to recognize my surroundings. I had fallen asleep at school. I looked around for drool, as was the habit I acquired if I ever drifted into the land of dreams during my hours in the education atmosphere. I sat up and found what had hit me: a note. I picked it up and read it.     _Kagome, wake up! You've been asleep for most of the period. Tell Inuyasha to keep his hands to himself and stop flirting with Kikyo. -Sango._     I immediately snapped my head to see Inuyasha laughing at something Kikyo just said. I wasn't normally the jealous type, but I instantly flared up when I saw Kikyo's hand on Inuyasha's knee... with neither of the two in question attempting to move it. I scratched out Sango's words and wrote "we need to talk," crumpled up the note, and threw it at Inuyasha's head. It bounced into his lap and he skimmed the words. He looked at me questioningly but nodded. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring.     "You said you wanted to talk?" Inuyasha asked, draping his arm casually around my shoulders as we headed off to lunch. I shoved his arm off.     "What the hell were you doing with that girl?" I demanded, stopping in the hallway, not caring if people had to move around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sango shaking her head at Miroku and dragging him away. She understood that I needed to talk to Inuyasha alone.     "What gi- oh, Kikyo? We were just talking." Inuyasha shrugged and started to walk away. He stopped, however, when he noticed I wasn't following.     "Just talking? You were totally flirting with her! She had her hand on your knee!"     "I didn't notice."     "How could you not notice someone's hand on your knee?!"     "I just didn't, Kagome. Come on, let's go."     I stood my ground. He sighed, walked over to me, and delicately brushed my hair behind my ear.     "Wench, you don't need to worry about any other girls. I only care about you." He kissed my forehead and drew me into a hug.     "Promise?"     "Always." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Now, let's eat; I'm starving. Did you bring any ramen?" 

& * &     "What do you mean?" Sango demanded as we stood in the hallway just outside homeroom the next day.     "Just what I said: I made a mistake. He wasn't flirting with her or anything."     "Kagome, how can you be so blind? If you weren't there, they might have done more!"     "Come on, Sango! I trust Inuyasha! He wouldn't do anything like that." I defended.     "He's a player. You've said it yourself a thousand times, girl. We both know what he's about. Just don't let him get away with it. I would be forced to kill him if he ever hurt you."     "I know you're worried about me, Sango, but you don't have to be. Don't worry about anything; I've got it all under control."     "I hope so. Especially since Miroku says the same things I've been saying... and he's Inuyasha's best friend!"     "You're both worrywarts. Don't sweat it. Inuyasha cares about me too much to even _think_ about... well, anything." I stated confidently. I mean, he's liked me since the eighth grade! How can that go wrong? If I only knew.... 

& * &     I raced out of detention as fast as I could. I was sure Inuyasha had waited for me like he promised, so I went straight to his locker. As I rounded the corner, I noticed he was walking with someone. I planned on surprising him, so I sneakily made my way to the little alcove where the teacher's restrooms were located. I hid behind the side of the lockers perfectly. Suddenly, I noticed whom the girl Inuyasha was talking to was; it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was about to walk over there and do something, anything, but my legs wouldn't cooperate with me.     All of a sudden, Kikyo pushed Inuyasha up to the lockers and pinned him there with her arms. She quickly placed her lips on his. I shrank back into my little cove, trying everything I could to not rip her hair out. I waited for about five seconds for him to push her away like I knew he would. But it never happened. And it got worse: he returned the kiss... deeply. He even tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close, like he did to me last week in the kitchen. I felt used. I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth and backed up further. I bumped into someone and turned around.     Naraku-sensei stood there, looking at me.     "I-I'm sorry, Sensei, I-" I tried to apologize, but I couldn't stop myself from crying.     "I've seen this happen before, Higurashi." He placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I'm sure he meant it to be reassuring, but it felt wrong. Then his words sunk in; I looked up, a questioning look on my face.     "What?"     "Inuyasha loves them and leaves 'em." Naraku-sensei nodded over to the two making out against the lockers. "He's done it many, many times before. Too bad it had to be to you; you're such a good girl, Higurashi. Forget him. Forget him and go to someone who you can trust."     "Someone I trust?" I repeated stupidly. I glanced back to Inuyasha; my heart broke all over again: they were still going at it. I hate them.     "Someone who you know you can talk to; somebody who can understand how you feel." Naraku patted my shoulder again and headed off down the hall. Who was someone I could talk to at a time like this? Sango and Miroku both would just say "I told you so," and Mom would be so sad; she was so happy I'd finally found someone like him. Suddenly, it clicked. I knew one person who would be on my side.     I ran down the hall, increasing the distance between the two making out and me. Thinking about it brought a fresh wave of tears all over again. My heart seemed to stop beating. How could Inuyasha do this to me? After he said I was the one for him? After he said that he wanted to be with me?     I kept running. I ran past my own breaking point; I couldn't feel that pain anyway, there was only the pain of a broken heart. And if anyone knew about that, it was the person I was going to talk to right now.     Sesshoumaru. 

& * &     "... and then he wrapped his arms around her waist." I concluded, going through another tissue. I had already gone through half the box, and I had the feeling the worst wasn't over yet. We were sitting in the C room, but I wasn't as uptight as I was the first time I'd sat in here... I was too depressed for that.     "I see." Sesshoumaru nodded. He opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly, the sound of someone arriving home came sounding in our ears. I was glad Sesshoumaru had locked the door when I first came in because I knew who it would be. I thought that maybe he had a foresight that let him see that the culprit would interrupt the little talk we'd have.     "I'm home!" I could hear Inuyasha call easily. That's right, he didn't even know I saw him making out with my own eyes. He didn't even know the pain he'd caused me. I heard him try the door to the room. "Hey, Sess, let me in, bro." Sesshoumaru looked questioningly at me.     "I don't want to even see him." I confirmed. Apparently, Inuyasha had heard me; there was silence on the other side of the door before:     "K-kagome?"     "Go away, Inuyasha." I commanded angrily.     "What are you doing here?"     "She came to talk to me." Sesshoumaru stated placidly from the sofa where he was stationed.     "What about, and why can't I come in?"     "She's angry with you, now go away."     "What did I do?" Inuyasha demanded, pounding his fist against the door.     Sesshoumaru stopped talking there. He knew, of course, because I'd just told him, but he understood I would tell him when I was ready. I knew I couldn't go wrong when talking to Sesshoumaru... he just understood. He crossed his legs and leaned back, casually. I'd only known him for several days, but I felt as if it had been much, much longer. He was someone who really knew about the hardships in the world.     "Kagome, what did I do?" Inuyasha violently hit the door again. "Tell me!"     "You had an affair." I muttered. 

**    THE END 
**_[Just kidding. Got ya! Bawhawhaw! I'm evil, I know.]_**     I hope you all liked this chapter! I know, I'm about to be murdered by many of you. Especially 
**UrufuKiba22** and** friendlyreader** [not to mention just about everyone else] because they already threatened to. Don't worry, it gets better, I swear! Don't kill me yet!**     Oh, if anyone asked questions... I posted the questions and answers in the review under chapter 5, Queen Beryl! ^_^ 


	7. I Want A Divorce!

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Seven: I Want A Divorce! 

    "You had an affair."     Those words eerily echoed through the room, causing me to realize the depth of them. They were true. Even though Inuyasha and I weren't actually married, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. When he kissed Kikyo it hurt me... not just because we were "married" but because I cared about him. I cared about him deeply.     There was stunned silence on the other side of the door. I sat there for a moment, before the tears came flooding down my cheeks again. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Inuyasha had hurt me too much. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed as quietly as I could.     "I don't know what you're talking about." Came the unsure, meek voice from the foyer. I snapped my head up and death-glared the door, but I'm not sure it was too intimidated with the red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.     "I saw you today... with Kikyo against the locker." I clarified.     "What? I wasn't with Kikyo at all today." Now he was insulting my intelligence. He knew perfectly well he was there and that I saw him. I wouldn't be played like this... no way.     "You little dog." I muttered. "You selfish, sick, vile beast! How can you say that? I saw you with my own two eyes! You can't pretend you two didn't kiss!"     Sesshoumaru walked over to the side table, picked up the phone, and dialed. I grabbed another tissue and roughly wiped the tears from my cheeks and the snot from my nose. Not only was I depressed, I wasn't feeling pretty, either.     "Hi, Rin? Yes. No, no, everything's fine. Of course nobody's dead. I want you to come to my house... uh-huh. Right now, yes. No, it's not me; it's a friend and my brother. Yes it's a she. No! Just come over here. Uh-huh. Okay. Yes, okay, bye." Sesshoumaru hung up, and I looked at him, a bemused expression on my face. I didn't even realize that Inuyasha hadn't replied to my accusation.     "A friend of mine is coming over to help sort out this mess. She's just the female companionship you need right now... and it'll give me time to... 'talk' to my brother." Sesshoumaru explained ominously. I almost felt bad for Inuyasha. A very big almost.     "Thank you." I muttered dejectedly. We only had to sit in silence for a few seconds before Inuyasha started pounding on the door again.     "Let me in, Kagome. Sesshoumaru! Tell her to let me in!"     "Go away." Sesshoumaru said calmly, not really caring whether his younger half-brother obeyed him or not.     "I won't go away. Not until I get to talk to Kagome."     "Inuyasha..." I mumbled, sniffing. How could he do this to me? How could I have been so blind? Sango tried to warn me... but I didn't listen.     "Please, Kagome, let me in. I want to talk to you." Inuyasha pleaded, pounding his fist against the door again.     I stood up slowly, trying to steady myself, but I fell right back onto the chair. My body was too weak to move. Finally, I just took a deep breath. "Inuyasha... please, just go away."     Those words practically floored Inuyasha. They were said so sadly, so calmly, he'd never heard them from me before... not like that. He stood, frozen, outside the door, until he felt someone tap his shoulder.     A shorter young woman, with beautiful short black hair and bright big eyes smiled at him. She had a way of making Inuyasha feel better, just by watching her uplifting attitude.     "Are they in there?" The childish voice asked.     "Yeah." Inuyasha muttered in defeat. "I didn't even hear you come in."     "You never do." She knocked on the door. "Sesshoumaru, it's me!"     "Is that Rin?" I asked from my place as Sesshoumaru hurried to open the door. He looked excited about something.     "Yes." He opened the door quickly, pulled Rin inside, and shut it again, angering Inuyasha, who immediately started hounding on the door again.     "Let me in!" However, his cries, for the most part, were ignored. Rin kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek as a greeting and immediately glided over to me. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hands.     "Tell me everything." She smiled so sincerely... I couldn't help but trust her completely. 

& * &     "I have advice for you, but I'll only give it if you want it." Rin stated at the conclusion of the retelling.     "I'd love any advice." I nodded, dabbing my eyes again.     "Sessy, would you please, uh, take care of Inuyasha for the moment?" Rin smiled at the calm figure across from her. He nodded in compliance and stalked over toward the door. He threw it open, and without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha ran. Rin closed and locked the door behind Sesshoumaru before giving her advice.     "What I think you need is a divorce."     "What?" I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ advice.     "Go to your teacher for -what was it?- Family Life, and tell him or her that you can't be married to Inuyasha anymore."     "What good will that do?" I wasn't understanding.     "Then, if he comes near you and stuff, you'll know it isn't because of the 'marriage' but because he really cares. You see?" Rin smiled, patting my shoulder.     I nodded. It was time I took some real action. I am a proud, strong woman with a backbone! Watch, I won't crumble that easily! 

& * &     "Please, Kaede-sensei?" I begged. I had walked up calmly enough, but to no avail. I was now begging with my hands clasped in front of me. It was after class, and Sango and Miroku were waiting outside for me. I had avoided Inuyasha all day, with much help from Sango and Miroku. I was glad they're my friends.     "I said no, Kagome, I'm sorry. Once you're married up, you have to work it out." Kaede-sensei replied calmly, folding her wrinkled hands on the desk before her.     "But I want a divorce!" I cried, wishing I could make her understand. Inuyasha had hurt me? Couldn't she see that?     "I heard you the first five times. The answer is still no. I'm sorry." Kaede-sensei turned decidedly away from me. I stormed out of the room... only to run headfirst into the sole person I was completely disgusted with.     "Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed my arms, preventing me from escaping.     "Let me go. I don't want to talk to you." Where are Sango and Miroku when I need them?     "I'm not going to let you go until you hear me out, Kagome."     "I don't have to listen to a word you say, Inuyasha. You hurt me." The last three words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. Inuyasha pulled me close into a tight, fierce hug.     "I didn't mean to." He whispered close to my ear. "I didn't know you were there."     I tried to pull away; he felt like he was burning me with his words. "You shouldn't have cheated on me whether I was there or not!"     "That- that's not what I meant."     "Then what did you mean?" I demanded, pulling out of his grasp. I glared at him for all I was worth.     "What I meant was-"     "Hi, Inuyasha!" A feminine voice called, interrupting him. The coldness of the words hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped off angrily, leaving a shocked Inuyasha and his home-wrecker mistress, Kikyo, behind.     I ran home, tears stinging my eyes again. How could he do this to me? He didn't.... he didn't even come after me. In all the romance movies I've seen, the boy always comes after the girl. Why didn't he come after me? I threw myself down on my bed and sobbed, hoping everyone would just leave me alone right now. It hurt too much to deal with anything.     The only problem was, Grandpa came to visit. 

**    Bawhawhaw! I loved my reviews so much! Congrats to 
**cute-cleo** for being my 100th reviewer!     
**The lady winged Knight**: I loved your little incident with the sitting! ^_^ It was awesome... and Inu-Yasha completely deserves it.     
**emeralddarkness**: Okay... about the *cough* tequila and strawberries incident... well, Sesshoumaru went out to party with a few of his friends and drank way too much tequila. His friends decided it would be a great idea to get a tattoo. Sesshoumaru can hold his liquor well, but apparently when he eats strawberries [mixed with the earlier consumption of alcohol] he loses control. Thus, his friends convinced him to actually get the tattoo... and now he's stuck with it... although, it's not that bad because he gets a lot of fangirls that way.**     Who knows? I might make a one-shot about his past if anyone wants it. It's up to you! ^_^ 


	8. The Reason: A Letter

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Eight: The Reason: A Letter 

    "How's my favorite granddaughter?" Grandpa inquired when I finally came downstairs. My eyes were still puffy, but I looked halfway normal; I hoped Grandpa wouldn't notice.     "I'm your only granddaughter, but I'm fine, Grandpa. When did you get here?"     "A few hours ago." He wrapped me in a hug. "Now, let me tell you about the dangers of traveling on that contraption they call public transportation!"     And with that, he launched into a full-blown lecture. This was one of his favorite pastimes, second only to placing charms and ofudas all over our neighborhood. Oh, what joy.     I finally escaped the lecture when Mom interrupted Grandpa by saying I was dating a really nice boy from school. I froze instantly.     "What? My little Kagome dating again?" Grandpa smiled approvingly, then suddenly, the good feeling slipped away. "You know, young boys at his age are-"     "Dad," Mom scolded, raising her eyebrows.     "Oh, right, right. What's his name?" Grandpa looked at me expectantly.     "Inuyasha." I mumbled dejectedly after several moments of silence. I heard a thump upstairs and suddenly wondered where Souta was.     "He isn't a dog, is he?" Grandpa looked skeptical.     "It's just his name." I shrugged, praying with whoever was listening to let the torture end soon.     Apparently, nobody was listening at that moment.     "Does he have any classes with you? What does he look like? How many previous girlfriends has he had? What are his parents like? Is he-" Grandpa rattled off questions... every one of them I had to answer. I spent the rest of the night dealing with the Spanish Inquisition. Finally, I trudged upstairs well-after midnight and plopped down on my bed.     I briefly wondered why Mom had just let him quiz me like that. Then I thought that maybe she just wanted to know too. I shrugged, rolled over, and went right to sleep, not even bothering to change for bed. 

& * &     "Kagome. Psst! Kagome." I could hear my name being whispered in close proximity to my ear, but for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to see who it was.     "Mmm hmm mm?" I asked in my sleep-deprivated state.     "What? Kagome, are you awake?" I blearily recognized the voice belonging to Souta.     "Wh-what isch it?" I asked, snuggling deeper into my blankets.     "Are you even going to school today?"     "In the morning." I replied.     "It _is_ morning. It's almost eight."     Normally, this startling news would have me flying out of bed, but today, I just couldn't do it. It was like everything was coming to a point, and the sleep, or lack thereof, just tipped the scale. I'd just skip school today. Nobody'd miss me, anyway.     "Then I'm not going." I muttered, turning over.     "Okay. Just make sure you read the letter on your desk later. Bye, sis!" Souta patted my head and ran out of the room, slamming my door behind him. I smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and fell back into dream world. The last thing I thought was: what letter? 

& * &     "You know if you get too much sleep it'll make you sick." Were the first words I woke up to at about noon. Grandpa's voice seemed right in my ear, much to my dismay. "Back when I was a boy, I never got to sleep in, you know. I was far too busy working to earn money for my education. It was quite ironic because I would often skip school so I could put in more hours making money. I used to-"     "I'm awake, Grandpa." I muttered, slowly sitting up and stretching.     "That's good, I'm terribly glad to hear it. Your mother told me not to talk your ear off, but I wanted to know what ails you. It could be pneumonia or typhoid fever. You know, the smallpox is going around. I hope it isn't tuberculosis, which would be just tragic. Now it could be-"     "Grandpa!" I interrupted hastily. "I just have an upset stomach, okay? Why don't you go see what's for breakfast."     "It's almost lunch now, sweetie."     "I would love ramen." I hinted, smiling innocently up at him.     "I heard that ramen is just the thing for arthritis. You don't have it, do you?"     "No. I don't, but I heard it was good for an upset stomach." I waved ecstatically.     "Ah, very good, I'll go tell your mother." Grandpa left, muttering something about illnesses.     After he left I had the opportunity to think about what I had just said. I told him I loved ramen. Then that made me think about Inuyasha, which got me depressed all over again. What a fool I was to think he really cared about me. How could I have been so blind as to not see what was going on right in front of me?     Then what Souta said came back to me. I stood up, stretched, and drug my incoherent body over to my desk where a crisp white envelope sat propped up against my math book. I blinked owlishly at it for a moment before deciding it really was Inuyasha's neat all-caps writing my name was written in. I scowled but pulled out the sheet of paper.     _Kagome:   
I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you.     I'm sorry that I hurt you; It's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why i need you to hear.     I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. I just want you to know: I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. The reason is you, Kagome. I've found a reason to show everyone a side of me they didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.     I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Kagome. I made a mistake. I never thought losing you would be so bad. I was stupid. I hope you can forgive me. I love you, Kagome. I've decided to become a better person because you deserve that. You deserve someone who will treat you right, who won't be fickle or careless. I want to change everything. I hope you read this letter and realize that you're my reason I want to change.   
Love: InuYasha
_     I sat down on my bed, the letter still clutched in my hands, which were shaking. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until my chest cried out in scandalous protest. I took deep shuddering breaths before reading the letter over again. I set the slip of paper carefully beside me and promptly started to cry. 

    **First, I feel that I must apologize for the very long delay in updating. I was so stuck with a daft writer's block. I mean, I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't make it come out right on paper. Thankfully, my wonderful reviewers {you} encouraged {even threatened} me to get on with it.     Secondly, I am apologizing for the fact that this is also one of the shortest chapters I've written for this fic. As a compromise, I will make the next chapter longer and fluffier and what not.     Thirdly, thanks to
** NefCanuck** for saying that you read it all in one sitting. That made me feel like a totally awesome writer!     Fourthly, I don't own "The Reason" lyrics or anything, I'm just borrowing them. In the story they aren't lyrics, just Inu's letter. I also changed some things around and omitted words/phrases/etc. you get the point.     And Lastly, {I swear} so far I have a grand total of *counts* 2? people who want the one-shot? I'm asking for ten, so it's up to you guys. Let's see... I think that's it. If I'm missing anything, SORRY! Oh, yeah. THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!!!
**


	9. Reconciliation

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Nine: Reconciliation 

    How could he do this to me? He was the only one who could make me so furious at him one moment and want to run into his arms the next. I was supposed to be mad at him! He wasn't supposed to write a cute little letter that made me cry for hours.     I read the letter for about the thirtieth time before finally folding it back up and stuffing it into the envelope. I clutched the paper container to my chest and fell back onto my bed.     "Stupid Inuyasha." I muttered, staring at the wall. He actually apologized. He'd never done that before, and I should know.     "You read the letter, huh?" Souta's voice came from my doorway. I lifted my chin and peered upside down at him.     "When did he come over?" I demanded, ignoring his question.     "Before school. I told him you probably weren't going to go to school today, so he told me to give you the letter. He told me not to say anything until you'd read it. It was a promise between guys."     I laid there for a moment, thinking that'd I'd heard that phrase somewhere before. I shook my head and let the thought flutter away.     "Are you still angry with him?" Souta asked.     "What do you mean?" I played stupid.     "I could tell you two were angry because he didn't want to come in and see you... and then you were crying earlier. I can put two and two together, you know." Souta explained wisely.     "I hate little brothers."     "What'd the letter say?"     "Nothing. Don't you have homework to do?"     "Possibly." Souta evaded.     "Out." I stood up. He slid out the door very quickly. I smiled and decided a nice refreshing shower was in order.     After I'd dried off and was working on my hair, my mother called me saying there was somebody on the phone for me. Assuming it was Sango, I promptly picked up the phone.     "Hello?" I asked into the phone.     "Kagome?" A timid voice asked on the other end.     "Rin?" I guessed.     "You remember me!" She sounded rather excited.     "I only talked to you two days ago." I sat down on my bed and smiled.     "Oh, yes, that's right."     "So, what's up?"     "Can you come over to Sesshy's house?"     "Sesshy?"     "Sesshoumaru. I just want to talk some more... please?" Rin pleaded, gripping the phone tight.     "Sure." I consented. She helped me; I'd help her, right?     I stood on the front porch for maybe five minutes, too afraid to knock. I raised my hand and got within a centimeter from the door before I chickened out again. What if Inuyasha came to the door? What if I just broke down and started crying?     Finally, I just rang the door bell. I stood there, shuffling my feet until I heard footsteps coming ever closer to the door. I froze and waited. It seemed to take a century for the person to answer the door.     "May I help you, Miss?" A small, older gentleman asked me. He was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, but he didn't appear wealthy.     "I uh, have I got the right house?" I asked confused. The old man smiled and nodded.     "If you are looking for Master Sesshoumaru or Master Inuyasha you are at the right place. I'm Jaken, just a humble servant." He bowed politely.     "Oh, actually, I'm looking for Rin. She said to meet her here."     "Come right in. She's in the library."     "Library." I repeated dumbly. He closed the door behind me as I entered. He bowed and walked away. I'd never been to the library. I always sat in the room just beyond the entryway... and then there was Inuyasha's room, but that was upstairs. Who knew? Maybe the library was, too. I sighed.     "Now, if I was a library... where would I be located in a mansion?" I asked as I peered into a room. "Nope, there's the office. The... _other_ living room? How many does a person need? And behind door number three... a _pool_!? Awesome!" I stood in awe at the pool for a moment before I realized there was somebody in the water. I hid partially behind the door and waited for whomever it was to emerge from underneath the surface.     It was Inuyasha. Well, wasn't that ironic.     He hadn't seen me, luckily, as he finished up his laps and climbed out of the pool. He stood dripping next to a stack of towels on a table with a thick glass top. He pulled a fluffy crème colored towel to his body and started to dry off. He looked so good. His violet eyes were hidden from my angle, but I got a full view of his wild onyx hair that was already starting to dry. I admired his tan, muscular arms and back, just above his red board shorts. Red was _definitely_ his color.     "Admiring the merchandise? See anything you wanna buy?" I jumped at the voice that came just behind me. I blushed and turned to find Rin smiling and winking at me.     "R-Rin!" I exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha would probably be able to hear me.     "I guess you got sidetracked on your way to the library, eh? I would too, if I was you. Jaken told me you were here, so when you didn't come in; I figured you'd got lost. It's a big house, so it's understandable. Who would have thought that you happened to? get lost in the same place Inuyasha happened to be swimming? It's actually quite romantic." Rin clasped her hands in front of her and went starry-eyed.     "Romantic? Have you forgotten? We're no longer together."     "What difference does that make? He still loves you... you still love him... it doesn't get any better than that."     "Have you forgotten the entire conversation with me yesterday?"     "Did you get his letter?"     "What?" I asked, faltering. How on earth did she know?     "He was up all last night writing it. He asked me to tweak the letter if it needed it. I told him it was kind of repetitive, but that you'd most likely get over it."     "Oh. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"     "Mostly. Have you forgiven him?"     "I want to. I really do, but he didn't exactly say what I wanted him to."     "I knew you'd catch on to that. I think you two need to talk it over and sleep on it. Hopefully you'll reconcile and all will be well again. Otherwise, there will always be a cloud of hostile anguish floating around this house."     "Is it that bad?"     "He's been _moping_. Moping! I've never known Inuyasha to mope."     "I don't mope." Inuyasha's masculine voice sounded from just behind me. I jumped for the second time in ten minutes and turned to face him.     "I think I'll leave you two alone." Rin squeezed out of sight, not even giving me a chance to blink. I looked nervously at Inuyasha for a moment before looking away again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a lounging chair. He sat up against the back while I sat on the foot part.     "You got my letter." He began. I noticed the little droplets of water at the tips of his dark hair. It made him look very sexy. Wait! I'm not here for that!     "I did." I nodded, chasing away the sexy Inuyasha thoughts.     "I'm sorry, Kagome. I want you to let me make it up to you. Don't be mad at me for keeps?" Inuyasha lowered his head to catch my eyes with his. I swear I heard that line from a movie before. I shrugged it off.     "I'm not anymore. I forgive you, Inuyasha." I smiled.     "So, beloved, dinner tonight at seven?" 

    **I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience! I was banned from any computer activity [twice] and I got sick [again]. This is a messed up world. This is a short chapter, I know... wait, didn't I make a promise it'd be longer?! O.o [checks] Okay, I'm sorry. The next one will be very fluffy and longer than this one. I REALLY promise this time. GOMEN! It's just... never mind. Enough excuses.     Okay, I'll make the little one-shot. Frankly, I've lost count of how many people wanted it, so I'll post it when ISWAK is complete! [which will be soon!] ^_^     AND thank you soooooooo much to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all so much! You're awesome!!!!
**     YashaGangEVA: I _am_ honored! Thank you so much!     LAU!: Yes, Kikyo will continue to be a bug. EEK!     **And lastly [really, really]: CONGRATS to** chrisy12** for being the 200th reviewer!!! YEAH! *throws confetti* **


	10. Engagement Rings and Secrets

Title: It Started With A Kiss   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^--- 

Chapter Ten: Engagement Rings and Secrets 

    I sat up in bed, trying to remember the night before. It was pretty blurry, actually. There was a lot of talking about where our relationship was going, eating, being tossed in the pool, and other such nonsense. I smiled and stretched, hoping that Friday would be a better day.     After rushing around and hurriedly getting ready for school I was almost out the door before I remembered.     Today there was a staff-appreciation day. No school.     I sighed and dropped my school bag next to the doorway. Well, that was ironic. I decided some lounging around the house was in order. So that's what I did. I plopped down on the couch and watched television for the most part of the morning until Souta walked in, closely followed by Grandpa.     "... too much sleep isn't good, I tell you! Young children don't listen to their elders anymore." Grandpa was ranting. Souta made a pleading face and mouthed, "help me!"     "Good morning, Grandpa!" I exclaimed loudly. I didn't want Souta to suffer. Grandpa was very easily distracted, so I was lucky.     "Ah, Kagome! Now, there's a very intelligent girl! Early to bed, early to rise! I'm proud of you, my dear." Grandpa hugged me.     "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, turning off the television and tossing the remote onto the soft overstuffed couch.     "Nothing for me. I'm all packed and ready to go." Grandpa raised his hand in protest.     "Packed? You're leaving so soon?" I was genuinely surprised, but this would have been the natural reaction whether I knew he was going or not.     "I have a scheduled tour in Europe and the plane leaves at eleven... which is in an hour and a half. I'd better be on my way as soon as I bid your mother farewell." Grandpa explained with a smile of remorse for leaving.     "Farewell, then." Mom came out of nowhere, fully dressed and smiling. "I'm so glad you had time to visit us. Would you like me to call a transportation service?"     "I've already called. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." Grandpa hugged Mom and went down the hallway to retrieve his bags. He gave both Souta and I a hug, kiss, and a bill of money. I always liked it when Grandpa came to stay.     We waved to him as he traveled down the road and planned on waiting until he couldn't see us anymore but the phone rang. I ran in to get it.     "Hello?"     "Is Kagome there?"     "Speaking." I replied.     "Kagome! It's Rin! How are you?"     "Well, I'm good. You?" I wondered if she had an ulterior motive for calling me _this_ time.     "Actually, I'm completely ecstatic. I want you to come over because I have some amazing news to discuss with you... as well as a favor. Oh, there's so much we need to catch up on! Won't you come over to Inuyasha's at about a quarter to eleven?" She sounded desperately happy.     "Um, sure. Of course. See you soon."     "Bye!" Click. I wondered what she wanted now. 

& * &     "Please come in, Miss Higurashi." Jaken greeted me at the door again.     "Come on, Jaken, first name basis! Kagome."     "Miss Kagome a-"     "Just Kagome. No Miss or anything." I entered as he shut the door behind me.     "Kagome. Rin is in the drawing room."     I smiled and stared at him blankly for a moment.     "Down the hall and to the left." Jaken clarified and walked off.     "Thank you, Jaken!" I followed his very vague directions and found, to my dismay, there was more than one door on the left. Gee, that figured. I had to try the first three (a bathroom, office, and powder room) before I finally got the drawing room.     The room was huge. It was stocked with amazing things like a pool table in the center of the room, a card table in the far right corner, a few silk-looking couches scattered randomly, and Rin standing next to the full-length window, looking out.     Her long black hair was tied up in a soft ponytail and she was wearing a very cute pink designer dress. She looked stunning. I rapped on the side table lightly to let her know I was there. She turned around quickly and smiled at me. Beaming, really.     "I'm glad you could come. I need a companion right now, and I don't want any of my normal friends. One would rip my hair out and the other wouldn't seem too enthusiastic enough for me. Come on, let's talk on the balcony." She pushed open the windows, which were actually doors, and stepped out. I carefully glided across the room and joined her.     "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I inquired, placing my hands on the balcony and taking in the very large, very gorgeous backyard. Rin copied me, placing her elegant, pale hands on the balcony. She sighed and smiled. I could tell it was really good news.     "Just something completely amazing happened to me last night, and I wanted you to be one of the first to know. Of course you can't be the very first, because I had to know, right?" Rin laughed, covering her mouth with her left hand. That's when I noticed it.     "Where'd you get that huge rock?" I demanded, taking her hand away from her and scrutinizing it. The diamond in the middle was absolutely _huge_. The surrounding gemstones, sapphire, ruby, garnet, aquamarine, topaz, peridot, emerald, and celestite were about the three-fourths the normal size of a normal diamond found on a less-expensive ring. The band, I knew, had to be platinum.     "Well, that's the news I wanted to tell you. Sesshoumaru finally asked me to marry him, and I've accepted. I'm going to be married to Sesshy!!" Rin wrapped her arms around me and wouldn't let go. She was very excited, and I was excited for her. It was about time, really. Sesshoumaru could hardly take his eyes off her... in more than a best friend kind of way.     "That's amazing! How did it happen?" I demanded the moment she let me go. We sat down on the outdoor loveseat and she took a deep breath.     "We were sitting in his office; he was finishing up some reports for his company, and we started talking about what we were going to do in the future. He asked me if I was going to get married to anyone soon. I told him I probably wouldn't ever marry..." 

& * & Flashback & * & _    "What do you mean you're never going to get married?" Sesshoumaru demanded, looking up from his last report. The reports had to be distributed tomorrow in the morning so his underlings wouldn't lose the company's money. Not only was he a theatre actor, but the vice president of Inu Yukai Industries; Sesshoumaru's father was the president.     "Well, I still haven't been asked by the right person." Rin leaned back in the other desk chair. She spun around childishly, getting dizzy.     "Obviously, since you've turned all thirty of them down." Sesshoumaru acknowledged, scribbling something down on the stack of crisp paper.     "It wasn't thirty, Sesshy. I've only had five proposals." Rin stopped spinning and sat there, trying to gain her equilibrium back. "None of them where the one I wanted."     "Who, may I ask, is the one you wanted?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin didn't notice how Sesshoumaru's motions slowed and how he was listening very intently to her next choice of words.     "Well, if someone like... you, for example, were to ask me, I'd accept." Rin stood up, no longer seeing double, and stretched. "But there is nobody else in the world like you, Sesshy."     "So, if I asked you to marry me, you'd say yes?" Sesshoumaru turned slowly and looked up at her. He could see the utter innocence in her face and he almost smiled.     "Sesshy, don't play with me." Rin half-scowled down at him. He stood up, practically towering over her petite frame.     "Who says I'm playing?"     "Sesshoumaru," Rin started, getting serious, "you're my best friend. I've always loved you... that's the way things go. I'm sure that you love me in your own little way, too."     "You're right, I do love you." Sesshoumaru realized she was getting flustered; he could tell because she was babbling.     "Of course! We're best friends; we've always been there for each other. I mean, remember that time we all got drunk?" Rin raised her hand and lightly touched the crescent moon mark on Sesshoumaru's face. Her touch felt cool on Sesshoumaru's soft skin. "I told you to get me home safe, and even though you were plastered you made sure I was okay."     "I remember, unfortunately." Sesshoumaru nodded patiently. It was coming, he could feel it.     "And that other time when we went rock climbing? All of us were going, but you didn't want to. I convinced you to go anyway, and you ended up rescuing me when my clasp broke. I mean, I seem to be receiving so much, and I'm not giving anything. I feel bad about that."     "Don't. What are best friends for?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. He turned and reaching into his desk drawer, pulled out a velvet blue box. Rin had to take a double take. Sesshoumaru opened the box and showed her the beautiful ring; she looked at the ring in complete awe.     "I-it's absolutely gorgeous! Who's the lucky woman?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru glanced at her to see if she was serious; she was. He grabbed her hand and slowly knelt on one knee.     "You."
_     "...and of course, I accepted. Now, you see before you the happiest girl in the world." Rin finished her retelling with a sigh of happiness.     "That's so romantic!" I exclaimed, hugging my friend again. This was expected, as I heard from Inuyasha, but a lot sooner than I would have assumed.     "I never thought he'd marry me! Of course, I've always wanted to marry him... ever since we were in middle school. That was when I first met him, you know. He was the most popular upperclassman, and I was the shy little newbie. I never thought we were in the same world, then we just started talking; we were inseparable from then on."     "That's like a fairy tale come true! That's so awesome!" I hugged her again.     "Thank you, thank you." Rin beamed, standing up. "Let's go back inside, I think lunch is ready."     "What're we having?" I inquired, realizing the story made me hungry.     "My favorite: turkey sandwiches!"     As it turns out, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to the office early that morning with their father, so Rin and I got more time to get to know each other better.     "So, Rin, why exactly did you call me over yesterday?" I asked. I hadn't thought to ask until I got home last night, so the question was killing me.     "Oh, that..." Rin smiled, taking a very big bite, dropping a glob of mustard and a strip of turkey on her plate. She chewed slowly, making me think that she was avoiding the question.     "Well?" I asked when she was about to take another bit. She smiled and set the delicious sandwich down.     "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha. I wanted to try to help you two get back together. You two were just so cute... and then when you told me about him all over that Kikyo girl, I felt like you tow just needed to talk it out properly." Rin explained, stuffing more sandwich into her mouth.     "Well, I'm glad I had someone to listen to me and my problems." I smiled.     "Just a question, Kagome," Rin began after a moment of silence. I nodded for her to continue. "Why _did_ Inuyasha cheat on you?"     I sat there for a moment, thinking. He'd never actually said why. In face, we hadn't even really mentioned Kikyo's name at all.     "Well, I don't know. We sorta skipped over that part." I admitted finally. I vowed to ask him when I got a moment. 

& * &     Soon after lunch Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came back from the office. I went up with Inuyasha to his room to play video games and leave the two engaged ones alone. I plopped down on the couch at the end of Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha sat beside me and draped his arm around me. I decided this would be the perfect moment to talk with him about his cheating. The video games could wait.     "Inuyasha," I started, turning to face him. He stopped nuzzling my neck and focused on me.     "Kagome." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.     "This is serious." I explained. "Inuyasha, I want to know why you cheated on me with Kikyo." I did everything I could to prevent from spitting the name out like rotten lettuce.     Inuyasha seemed to freeze up for a moment. He shifted uncomfortably and didn't even look at me. He stared off to the side, out the sliding glass doors that led onto his balcony.     "Inuyasha, I have to know." I probed.     "I can't tell you." The voice was so low I almost didn't catch it.     "Why not?" I demanded angrily.     "I... I just can't. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I want to, but I just can't. Please don't ask me to do this." Inuyasha stood up and paced the room.     "What do you mean you can't tell me? I deserve to know!" I protested, standing up. I wasn't going to easily forgive him this time.     "You _do_ deserve to know, but I can't tell you. I want you to understand that. There are... complications." Inuyasha turned his nervous eyes towards me. He looked really upset about the whole thing.     "You know, in the letter you gave me, you didn't actually say you were sorry for cheating on me. You just said you were sorry and that I made you want to change. Were you really sorry for cheating on me or just sorry you got caught?" I questioned accusingly.     He didn't say anything. He just faced away from me, staring out the window toward the brightly-lit backyard. I could see the sycamore tree rustling slightly in the breeze. It looked almost like it was waving at us. I tore my thoughts away from the tree and tried to focus. This was important; I had to know.     "Well?" I jabbed my hands on my hips.     Inuyasha shrugged, which was the only movement I caught from him. I could feel my eyes start to water. The next thing I knew, tears were streaming down my face, and I let a sob escape my lips.     "If you don't tell me, I think we're through." I stated bravely. I saw him twitch at my words, but he didn't turn around and let me run into his arms, telling me it would be okay. He didn't say he was sorry for the actual action and that he never wanted to break up again. He just kept his back to me. I raised my hands to my mouth to hide some of the sadness. I wasn't sure exactly who or what I was hiding it from, but I did anyway.     "I don't want us to break up." He whispered, a mysterious ache in his voice.     "I don't want to either, Inuyasha, but this is something I need to know."     "Let's stay together, and I'll work out the issue I have. Maybe when that's over with I'll be able to tell you everything. Until then, please don't ask me to tell you anything."     "You promise you'll tell me eventually?" I sniffed, wiping tears from my eyes.     "I never back down on my promises. Never."     Little did I know that Inuyasha's promises were what started the chaos in the first place. 

    **Whew! I'm not banned or sick! This is great! I hope you all liked this chapter. It was pretty fluffy for Sesshy and Rin... then it got sorta angsty for Kagome and Inuyasha toward the end. I'm sorry. O.o; Anyway, for all you Kouga fans out there... the next chapter will have him in it... causing havoc and mishap. ^_^     Thank you so much to my reviewers and criticizers! You guys rock and help me improve my writing abilities! If you have any questions similar to ones asked... I've posted answers in the reviews part under my name, of course.
**     [Oh! And I hope that emeralddarkness likes this chapter better. It explained some of your questions, I believe.]     HAPPY READING! 


	11. Enter Kouga

It Started With A Kiss

By: Queen Beryl

**Chapter Eleven**: Enter Kouga

I spent the weekend in more or less solitary confinement. Souta decided that Kohaku's house was more interesting than ours was, and Mama was out shopping with some friends. I was alone. It gave me a lot of time to think about where everything was going. I couldn't wait till Monday... I had some investigating to do.

"So he never really said?" Sango questioned for the fifth time.

"Nope." I idly swirled a fry around in the ketchup before Miroku reached across the table and stole it.

"Miroku." Sango warned, hitting his arm.

"What? It was apparent she wasn't going to eat it." He defended himself. Suddenly, he looked at Sango very oddly.

"Who is _that_?" Sango pointed over to the cafeteria doors. I turned around, searching for somebody wearing gold or something.

"Where are you looking?" I peered around people who were blocking my view.

"That hottie right there! Kagome, he looks... familiar." Sango pointed again, and I turned back around.

That's when I saw him. The only person I really didn't want to see.

"Kouga?!" I demanded, staring in disbelief at the figure that was now heading towards us. His soft brown eyes were fixed on me, and I knew he'd spotted me. I turned around, not sure what to do. It wasn't as if our relationship had ended badly or anything... it was just that... well, what do you say to your ex-boyfriend who you know is still madly in love with you?

"Yo!" Kouga waved at our little group and sat down right next to me... where Inuyasha usually sat.

"Hi, Kouga." Sango smiled brightly. Miroku saluted.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded without pretense.

"It's good to see you, too, Kagome." Kouga winked.

"It is pretty good to see you, Kouga, but what are you doing here?"

"I just moved here. Dad finally got stationed here for at least six months, so he wanted to put me in a public school." Kouga explained. His father was in the army, so they moved around a lot. Actually, that was mostly the reason we broke up: he was moving.

"You'll be staying in one place that long?" I smiled, now fully intrigued.

"Yeah, it's about time, too."

That's where the conversation lull occurred. We all sat there, looking around, except for Kouga, whose eyes were trained on me. I tried to ignore that fact, but couldn't help it, especially after what he said next.

"So, Kagome, was there anyone after me?"

I froze. If I answered truthfully, he'd get jealous; if I answered with a lie, I could never live with myself, and Kouga would most likely find out anyway. I sighed heavily and smiled.

"Yes, actually. It's sorta on ice right now." I stated slowly.

"So you're more or less available?" Kouga asked casually. If it was anyone else I would have not even thought about an ulterior motive, but it was Kouga, so I knew he was up to no good.

"Well, we're just having a little trouble right now, but hopefully it will improve soon."

"That means she's available." Sango put in bluntly, taking a bit of Miroku's sandwich.

"Hey!" Miroku protested in the background.

"That's great, Kagome." Kouga winked again. "You know I missed you a lot. I thought about you, too. Everyday, actually... so it's really good to finally see you again."

"I've actually missed talking to you, Kouga. We were always more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend." I probably should have stopped after "Kouga," but I didn't; of course, with my luck, the only person who didn't need to hear that just happened to be right behind me.

"You two went out?" Inuyasha's furious voice demanded from just over my shoulder. He placed a hand on my shoulder as if to say, "she's mine, and back off."

"Yeah, we did. Who are you?" Kouga demanded, standing up when he noticed Inuyasha's arm on me.

"Kagome's boyfriend." Inuyasha replied without hesitation. I felt his grip tighten and knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"I just heard that you two were taking a break." It sounded like a simple comment, but if you knew Kouga, you knew it was a challenge.

"You were misinformed. Back off." Inuyasha spat angrily. I'd never seen him jealous before... this was definitely new.

"I don't have to do anything I don't wanna do, dog-breath!" Kouga growled menacingly. I put my head in my hands. I never thought I'd be fought over... especially by these two.

"Shut up, stupid wolf!" Inuyasha roared, balling his hands into fists. I could practically _feel _his anger radiating off of him.

"Easy, boys. Remember: we're still in school. Save it for later." Sango warned, shooting a warning glance at the lunch ladies who where looking in our direction and talking to each other in low tones.

Inuyasha sat down, forcing some random kid to the side, right next to me, while Kouga slid closer to me on my other side. I felt surrounded and suddenly claustrophobic. I mouthed a quick "thank you" to Sango and proceeded to eat my egg salad sandwich.

* * *

When the final bell rang, I was completely excited. I was going home! No more being pulled by each of my arms in different directions. As it turns out, Kouga ended up having Family Life with me, and he sat too close to me for Inuyasha's comfort. Kikyo was luckily absent today, lucky for her that I didn't rip her hair out for trying to steal Inuyasha from me. As I exited the class, Kaede-sensei called me back. 

"I see things are going well with you and Inuyasha now." She smiled good-naturedly.

"We had a nice talk and worked everything out." I confirmed.

"Is Kouga going to be a problem?"

"I'm hoping not. You see, he was my old boyfriend, and Inuyasha knows. He doesn't like it very much, and apparently neither does Kouga. I really hope it doesn't escalate any more than it already has." I explained, running my fingers through my hair.

"Well, good luck then. You'll get the assignment finished, though, right?" Kaede-sensei smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"I promise." I headed home, praying for no more confrontation.

I had no such luck.

* * *

NOTE: I had this done a while ago, but the system was down or something so I couldn't upload it, sorry. 

Okies, I'm officially angry. This new "quick edit" crap totally screwed with my HTML formatting, so now my documents look like crap. Grr! I hope you all still want to read this, even though it doesn't look as good as it used to. The lines take the place of && as breaks in the story.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writer's block on this chapter and I was also confused on how to work this stupid "quick editor." I'm ashamed. ; It was long-awaited for, and I'm sure you're all going to hate me when it's not good enough [especially because it's so freaking short], but I really hope you like it. Nothing much really happens in this chapter. I really had a hard time on this one. I'll work hard on the next one, I promise. Thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews. You're super!!


	12. Let's Duel Round One

It Started With A Kiss

By: Queen Beryl

**Chapter Twelve**: Let's Duel – Round One

At first, the confrontation between Inuyasha and Kouga wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. There were the arguments, the looks of pure hatred, the loathing, but for the most part, Kouga kept his hands to himself, and Inuyasha refrained from massacring Kouga. Well, I helped a lot in that department. Basically, if it wasn't for me, Inuyasha would have killed him. Why did I like the jealous ones?

"Kagome! Oh, my gosh, Kagome, you haven't been inside the school yet, have you?" Sango was running out to me as I walked up to the school. Inuyasha couldn't pick me up because he had to go earlier to make up a test or something.

"No. What happened?" I demanded instantly. Maybe Kouga had gotten there early too and Inuyasha had fought him to the death. Or maybe-

"Girl, you've got to see it." Sango grabbed my hand and practically dragged me toward the awaiting doors. My stomach clenched when imagining what could possibly have happened. Sango threw the doors open and shoved me inside.

"What the-" I stood there, flabbergasted at the sight. Flyers all over the walls as far as I could see showed Kouga and me with our arms around each other. It was one of the last pictures taken before we called it quits. A caption underneath the picture read, "Kagome is my woman." I could have died.

"Kouga's pretty dedicated." Sango nodded. "I tried taking some down, but they're everywhere. All over every wall I could see. They even cover the door to the girl's bathroom, Kagome."

"This is- I mean… I- has Inuyasha seen these?"

"I think they were put up when he was already taking his makeup test. But I'm sure he'll see them in about fifteen minutes."

"I'm so dead." I let my great yellow backpack slump from my shoulders and hit the floor with a thud. I leaned against the wall, the flyers glaring at me. A couple fellow students walked by, snickering. Others gave me a thumbs-up sign.

"I'm not so worried about you, sweetie; Inuyasha likes _you_. It's Kouga that's going to be shot with a bolt-action rifle. Repeatedly." Sango looked almost sympathetic for a moment, just before Miroku, who came out of nowhere, grabbed her butt.

"Hey."

"Let go or loose more than a hand." Sango threatened. Miroku obliged, however reluctantly he did so. "We have a real predicament on our hands, and you're not helping."

"Sorry, babe. What seems to be the problem?"

"Have you even _looked_ at the walls?!" I demanded, frustration boiling inside me. Was he really that _blind_?

"Oh, that. Yeah, I saw it."

"_It?!_" I demanded. "It's _them_! The posters are everywhere!" I waved my arms around frantically. How could he take this so lightly?

"Well, I did you a favor and took down all the ones in the guys' bathroom. They were even on the urinals." Miroku chuckled, as though he found the whole situation hilarious. I wanted to strangle the life out of him.

"He's obsessed! No wonder why you dumped him, Kagome!" Sango rubbed her hand over her forehead. "He gives me a headache."

"Yeah. That's it: he gives _you_ a headache. Never mind _me_!!" I could feel myself become irrational; this was definitely not good.

The next thing that happened was like something from a dream. I swear, it happened in slow motion. At the end of the hallway we were congregated in the door to the math room swung open. A couple people exited and giggled at the flyers. Then he came. He was wearing a red shirt, black slacks, and a half-grin. His eyes locked onto mine almost instantly and his grin widened a fraction. I couldn't even pretend to smile back. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he looked to his right; then his left; then everywhere.

"What the hell?!!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the hallway. All talking stopped and eyes pivoted toward the angry individual. I could do nothing but stare. I wanted to run, but my legs took that precise moment to turn to stone. My life would be ending any second now.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku called out weakly. It seemed that for the first time he knew the extent of this catastrophe. "Inu-"

"What the hell is this crap, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, stalking over to me, a deep scowl prominent on his face. His eyes were flashing hatred and I could have sworn he was going to hit me.

"I didn't put them up." I stated weakly. His hands were clenched into fists at his side; I was going to bruise badly.

"I know! Where is the basta- YOU!" Inuyasha raced around me. I turned just in time to see him race over to the unsuspecting Kouga and sucker punch him in the face. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock and relief. He didn't hit me!

"Get off me!" Kouga growled, taking a swing at Inuyasha in turn. Fists were flying, blood was spreading, and we were all watching.

"Hey, hey! Break it up; break it up!" Myouga-sensei yelled, pulling Inuyasha and Kouga apart. "Detention for both of you!"

"You dirty little-" Inuyasha started.

"That's enough!" Myouga-sensei reprimanded, glaring at the two boys. "Get to class, both of you."

Kouga headed off to his class, winking at me as he passed. Inuyasha came to my side.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

"Maybe now you have just a little taste of what it's like." I stated boldly. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stared at me as if I'd sprouted purple horns.

"Wha-" Inuyasha started, dumbfounded.

"Now maybe a tiny bit of humiliation will hit you." I marched off toward class. I didn't even know I had it in me. It was as though I'd just remembered he'd cheated on me. Kouga had never done that. Great, now I was comparing the two of them.

"She has a point." Sango nodded as I disappeared around the corner.

"But-" Inuyasha started before he was left all alone. Sango and Miroku headed off. Miroku only because Sango was dragging him along.

"I'm still here for you," Kikyo's sultry voice sounded from close behind Inuyasha. Her hand was dangerously close to his butt when he turned and glared at her.

"Get away from me. I don't need this crap now."

"Don't forget your promise, Inu. You promised that if I came back, you'd do anything. How convenient for me." Kikyo grinned and blew him a kiss before walking to her class. The bell rang, but Inuyasha still stood there.

It wasn't long after Kikyo had stated she'd moved from Kyoto that Inuyasha had remembered who she was. He'd tried preventing anything terrible from happening to me by telling Kikyo I didn't matter to him. I, of course, was unaware of all this, so, in a way, I brought this upon myself.

So I sat, fuming in class, unwilling to study or even pay attention. I seemed to be in that mood a lot lately. It was almost suffocating. Class went by quickly, and before I could decided whether that was good or not, Kouga came out of nowhere and pulled me into the alcove by the teachers' bathrooms, right next to the lockers.

"What do you want, Kouga?" I sighed, not wanting to be bothered by this right now.

"Battle for Kagome: first point goes to me."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, rubbing my left temple

"He's not good enough for you, so I'm going to fight him for you." Kouga explained, as though this was common knowledge. What was I, a trophy?

"Nobody is going to fight over me. I don't like you any more, Kouga. And Inuyasha isn't exactly on my favorite person list right now."

"All the more reason to fight for you. You're indecisive on who you desire more. I shall sway you, my dear Kagome. Never fear." Kouga grinned and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the crowd. I didn't know whether to be upset or flattered. Either way, Battle for Kagome: Round One goes to Kouga.

For some reason, knowing that gave me an ominous feeling. Who would win? And would I accept them?

Probably not.

**Okay, I'm totally sorry I haven't updated in like… soooo long. I had a major, major writing block on all my stories, so I just pushed it all aside. I'm terribly sorry you all had to wait so long. I wouldn't have actually gone on if I hadn't gotten an e-mail from one of my readers Chrisy12. Thank you so much! This chapter is for you! Hehehe.**

**And thank you to all of my reviewers out there. You guys motivate me to write. This is one of the two reasons I do this. The first, of course, being I love to write. I hope to get another chapter out soon for you guys. If I don't get one out before the end of the year… email me and threaten me or something. **


	13. Round Two Knock Out!

It Started With A Kiss

By: Queen Beryl

Chapter Thirteen: Round Two - Knock Out!

Now it was just getting ridiculous. No, seriously. As if the flyers weren't enough, Kouga left flowers on my doorstep every morning, chocolate kisses in my locker, love notes everywhere I looked, amongst other things.

I had to say, if this was a real battle, Inuyasha would be losing right now. Big time. So far, the only thing he'd done is punch lockers in anger and glare at Kouga whenever the two happened to glance at the other. We hadn't spoken too much either. Part of me couldn't figure out why he just didn't attempt to whisk me off my feet and carry me off to a palace or something, but the other part was stubborn and said that it didn't matter if he did or not; I wouldn't be baited so easily.

"I just don't get it!" I finally confessed to Sango, who had just gotten off her combination date and class assignment with Miroku. They were having "marital troubles" that needed to be resolved. Inuyasha and I were having real troubles of our own on top of that. I had gone over to his house just for the assignment. I stayed as short of a time as possible, but even then we ended up fighting.

"What don't you get?" Sango asked, forcing me from my recollection.

"Inuyasha!" I spat, as though it were the top concern on everyone's list at the present moment.

"Nobody gets Inuyasha." Sango agreed. "He's too confusing."

"Why doesn't he try to do something? Anything?!" I pounded my fists angrily on the table, accomplishing nothing except pain shooting through my hands. I glared at the table.

"He's a high school boy. That should explain everything." Sango plopped down on her couch and stretched out with a smile on her face. "Miroku is so wonderful."

I didn't bother to say anything. She went on a nice long monologue about how great Miroku was. Thanks for listening, Sango. After about an hour of that, I was at my wits' end and I needed some air.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see ya at school tomorrow, okay?" I stood up the moment she paused for a breath.

"Oh, sure. I'll see ya!" Sango called as I exited the house. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my shoulders slump against her door momentarily. There was nobody I could turn to! I felt so utterly alo-

"Kagome? Is that you?" The car driving by had slowed down and its driver had rolled down the automatic window on the passenger side.

"Miroku? Didn't you just leave Sango's presence?" I jogged over to the car and leaned on the door.

"Yeah. I was on my way to Shippo's house." Miroku explained. "Hop in."

"I was just going to walk home…"

"It's already dark. You might get molested by some stranger." Miroku unlocked the door. I entered the vehicle with misgiving.

"Better a stranger than someone I know." I replied pointedly. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"I've been getting better at… containing myself, if you will. Now that I have my beloved Sango, I don't need to touch-"

"Harass." I interjected.

"-anyone else." Miroku finished without missing a beat.

"Well, I'm sure that's a comfort to me. Now poor Sango will have all the 'touching' to herself. I'm sure she's excited." I joked, putting on my seatbelt as we headed off. Miroku cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He started fidgeting just enough to begin to irritate me.

"What is it?" I demanded after I could stand the very uncomfortable silence no more.

"Are you still angry with Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You can't be serious?!" I burst out, whipping around to face him. "He _cheated_ on me! Do you not understand that concept? He was caught, by me no less, kissing all over that Kikyo girl! And he won't attempt to win me back from Kouga!"

"So Kouga is swaying you, then?" Miroku asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I wanted to hit him. Why were men so… stupid?

"No, he's not. It's just… oh why am I bothering to talk to you about this anyway?" I slumped back against the seat, tears forming in my dark eyes. I angrily brushed any that dared to fall away from my cheeks.

"Here, take this." Miroku pulled out some napkins and proffered them to me. I stubbornly stared at them for a moment before accepting them.

"T-thank you."

"He still cares about you a lot." Miroku stated as we were stopped at a red light. I blew my nose and looked at him.

"He has a funny way of showing it. Didn't he tell you we fought today… again?" I laughed bitterly and stared out the window.

"Inuyasha is still in the mindset of being in elementary school. He annoys the girls he likes." Miroku paused, either letting the information sink in or just allowed the silence to float on.

We sped on toward Shippo's house in relative silence before Miroku cleared his throat again.

"I think there's something you should know, Kagome." He said as he pulled in front of Shippo's house. He stopped the car, but made no move to get out. It was really quite scary and unnerving to see him act so serious.

"Is it bad?" I asked tentatively.

"Inuyasha, even through he's developed the reputation of a play boy, has never cheated on any of the women he's dated. This is an all new concept, and there's only one reason why he's doing it. Kikyo."

"I could have told you that." I took off my seatbelt and was about to get out, but Miroku grabbed my hand.

"It's still not what you think, Kagome. I mean, it's her fault he cheated on you."

"Oh, yeah, he's just an innocent bystander, right?" I snorted.

"She tricked him into it."

"What, she pretended to be me, then, did she?" I raised an eyebrow at Miroku. Miroku shook his head.

"Did you know that Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend?" Miroku tried a different route.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But when they first met… and even afterward, it was as though he'd never seen her before in his life!"

"He had to pretend he didn't know her. He also wasn't exactly sure it _was_ her. When he heard she was from Kyoto, though, he knew. Look, Kagome, I'm his best friend; he tells me everything. I was around when she was… long ago."

"But I've liked him since the sixth grade, Miroku. Don't you think I would have noticed if he'd had a girlfriend that looked exactly like me?"

"But were you stalking him during the summer of eighth grade year?"

"Well, no…"

"Right after school let out, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and I all went to Kyoto. Sesshoumaru went for a business trip, but said we could come along as well, so we did. We weren't there for more than a day and a half before we met _her_. She wormed her way into his heart. I caught on early that she was only flittering around him for his money and status. I tried warning him, but he kept going on about how beautiful she was and how devoted she was and whatever. She made him promise they'd be together forever and all that romantic crap. Well, you know Inuyasha and his promises….

"Well, soon the business part of the trip was over, so we were scheduled to come back here. So to make sure that they'd never truly part, she also made him promise that if she ever met him again, he would do anything. Now, that's a pretty vague promise, don't you think?" Miroku finally paused, waiting for me to say something. I just sat there, drinking this story in.

"Anyway, he promised it, without so much as batting an eye. Now he's paying for it. Kikyo demanded he stay away from you. She's so money- and power-hungry that she'll stop at nothing. I'm afraid she's going to ruin his life. I… felt that I had to tell you. I know you two care about each other quite a bit. I want you two to be together."

I just sat there, completely astounded at this newfound revelation. I hadn't known anything about any of this. It explained a lot, and I did know about Inuyasha's obsession with always keeping his promises, no matter what. I had to find a loophole! I had to get him out of this mess!

"What can I do?" I asked desperately. Miroku ran a hand through his black hair and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Shippo's the smart one, other than Inuyasha, of course, but he'll know what to do. That's essentially why I'm here. I'm just lucky I bumped into you on the way over." Miroku finally stepped out of his car. I followed suit and headed up Shippo's flagstone walkway.

"Shippo? But you know Shippo hates my guts." I said, standing next to Miroku on the doorstep. Shippo was going to be valedictorian in his year. He was in eleventh grade, just behind us, but he still managed to be insanely popular with everyone. He mostly hung out with the chess club members, but he was a frequent friend of Miroku and Inuyasha. Well, mostly Miroku; Inuyasha couldn't exactly stand Shippo.

"That's not exactly true." Miroku chuckled as he rang the doorbell. I gazed up at him, unable to fathom what the heck he was talking about.

"Who is it?" I girlish voice called from the other side of the door.

"Shippo, it's Miroku… and Kagome." Miroku grinned at the closed door. The door quickly swung open and there stood the brown-haired, green-eyed underclassman.

"K-Kagome!" Shippo's voice went a tad higher, and he smiled at me. "Please, come in."

"Thanks." I entered with Miroku, who pulled me over to the living room as though he'd owned the place.

"Alright, Shippo, stop ogling over Kagome and give us advice. You know why I'm here; I just picked up Kagome on the way." Miroku got down to business, which made me double-take. That was two serious moments in one night… something wasn't right.

"I-I wasn't ogling…." Shippo's cheeks turned red and he sat down on the sofa across from where I was seated next to Miroku. I was concentrating on the oddity of the situation and had let my guard down. That's when Miroku struck; his hand was all-too-suddenly on my backside.

"Pervert!" I yelled and slapped him, knocking him off the couch. Shippo laughed momentarily, and Miroku groaned.

"It slipped!"

"Yeah right. Sit over there. No, no! That's too close." I scooted to the opposite end of the couch, making sure he stayed at his end.

"Let's get to the point, Miroku, and stop harassing Kagome." Shippo leaned back and waited.

"Well, we want your advice. I told Kagome what was going on, and now we need advice."

"How many people know about this thing in Kyoto?" I demanded. Why was I always the last to know these crucial things?

"Just Inuyasha, Miroku, you and me." Shippo nodded. "Miroku would have told more people, but Inuyasha threatened to ground him into dust. He wasn't at all thrilled when I found out, either."

"I could only imagine. Well, could you help me out, Shippo? What do I do?"

"I never expected you to put your faith in me so quickly." Shippo blushed and smiled. "There are several options, many of which involve hair loss and bruising to Kikyo."

"Can there be mud?" Miroku's ears perked up. I sent him the dirtiest look I could muster. Shippo just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Another option includes running away with Inuyasha. The best thing I could come up with, however, was to confront Inuyasha about the situation and make him realize that he promised to do anything, not everything, for Kikyo."

I sat there for a second, soaking it in like a sponge. By the stars above, Shippo was right!

"You're right!" I exclaimed, standing up. "You're absolutely right! Oh, Shippo, you're a genius!" I hugged him tight.

"Come on, Kagome, you're making him blush." Miroku arose and pulled me toward the front door. Sure enough, Shippo was beet red and eyes adverted to the window.

"Thank you so much, Shippo!" I called as Miroku exited the house.

"A-anytime, Kagome. Heh, anytime." Shippo waved as we headed outside.

"See, I told you Shippo didn't hate you." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and grinned wildly.

"He's a sweet boy."

"That's not what I meant, but never mind. Shall I take you home now?"

"Yeah, and if you even _think_ about moving that hand any closer to my butt, you'll pull back a bloodied stump." I warned.

"You had a piece of fuzz on your jeans, I swear." Miroku hopped into his car with a defensive air. Some men would never learn.

"Come on, Kagome, I've given you so many things and what has he given you? Has he even done anything for you?" Kouga asked as I sat at the usual table in the cafeteria. He was sitting next to me, quite close, and Inuyasha wasn't even around. Other than class, I hadn't seen him at all. I figured he was avoiding me, but I desperately needed to speak with him now.

"Kouga, we've been through this. I don't feel for you any more. I lack any affection toward you whatsoever, and what you're doing is wrong. I refuse to be swayed by your 'chivalry' or your forcefulness. I still care about Inuyasha, though, and there's no way around that."

"So… are you two back together?" Kouga asked, hope in his voice that his question would be replied in the negative.

"If you'd leave her alone and give me a moment, yes." Inuyasha's voice came out from behind me. I jumped, as I had not expected him or his words, but Kouga remained calm, though rigid.

"I see." Kouga's voice was crisp; he'd finally recognized his defeat. "It seems I've lost."

"Yes you have." Inuyasha stated smugly. "Kagome, come with me, please?"

I left behind Kouga and Sango and Miroku, the latter two had just arrived, but I was sure Kouga would be thoughtful in his telling of defeat. Well, maybe. We exited the cafeteria toward the school parking lot.

"We really need to talk." Both of us said at the same time when we'd come to a stop.

"You go first." Inuyasha nodded. I was about to protest, but I decided it would be easier for both of us if I just got it out.

"Thank you. Inuyasha… I know everything about your promise with Kikyo and the trip to Kyoto and everything else." I paused, watching his eyebrows ascend in surprise. "And I wanted to point out to you that you promised to do anything for her… not _everything_ for her. I don't think it's right or fair what she's doing to you, and I'll help in any way possible."

"You… know?" He asked stupidly. I nodded solemnly. Perhaps he was going to be mad at Miroku for telling me? Maybe he was mad at me for knowing? He suddenly reached out and pulled me into an extremely tight hug.

"I was just going to tell you everything. Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry." He kept his arms around me, his face in my raven hair. "I couldn't tell you before, because I was ashamed… I still am. She… she… and I-"

"I know, and it's okay."

"No it's not. I was stupid and blinded by what I thought was love… but I realize now that what I was feeling wasn't love."

"What are you trying to say?" I could feel my cheeks lighting up and I was so grateful that he couldn't see my face.

"I… uh… well, you know." Inuyasha seemed extremely flustered.

"No, I don't know." I teased, determined to get him to make some admittance.

"I… really, really like you." Inuyasha seemed to think that he'd escaped something.

"Oh… well then, Kouga really, really likes me too, you know."

"But he doesn't love you!" He exclaimed, holding my shoulders at arms length.

"Well neither do you."

"Yes I do!" Inuyasha had exclaimed before he could prevent himself from doing so. He looked both shocked and bothered that he'd admitted such a thing and looked over my shoulder.

"Well, it's about time you admit it." I cupped his face with my hands. "You're so sweet."

"I'm a jerk."

"Well, I'm glad you've finally realized that." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Kouga was knocked out in Round Two of the Battle for Kagome… and I don't feel the least bit sorry.

**Oh, thank you so much to all of my reviewers! The compliments… I'm overwhelmed! I loved them! Hehehe! Man, you guys are so awesome! Oh wow, I don't even have words to say! ,, Okay, well, maybe a couple:**

**Big thanks to **Mystic Hanyou** for the suggestions.**

**To **I love Kouga**: who knows? It could be either way at this point… hehehe.**

**To **foxfire730**: I'll let you know when I update. Thanks so much for the wonderfulness!**

**To **thecritical**: Thanks so much! I try my best at grammar and punctuation because stories that are poor in that area tend to bother me. **

**To **iceberglettice**: not just yet. The weeks are passing quickly though! There's about a week left. Dun, dun, dun!**

**To **Chrisy12**: I wouldn't have **_stopped_**, just… kept putting it off… for a long time… sigh Anyway, thanks a ton!**

**To **Story Weaver1**: HEHEHE, I agree. Poor warped fool….**


	14. Mirror Confrontation

It Started With A Kiss

By: Queen Beryl

Chapter Fourteen: Mirror Confrontation

Well, it's needless to say, but I got back together with Inuyasha. We'd finally discussed the whole promise thing and the loophole that Shippo kindly found. I was still a bit apprehensive about confronting Kikyo though. I didn't know how to go about it, really. I mean, I didn't really like going out of my way to argue with people.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sango asked me as I sat with my pencil balanced on my pursed lips. I dropped the pencil and sighed.

"About Kikyo." I admitted.

"Why would you want to think about her?" Inuyasha asked, cuddling closer to me. I tried shoving him off, but to no avail. He became a tad more clingy than usual since we got back together. I mean, it's not as though I minded or anything, but it wasn't something Inuyasha usually did.

"I have to talk to her."

"Why? Can't we just go on with our lives and forget about her?" Inuyasha demanded. I sat there for a moment, thinking. He had a point; I could just walk away from the problem.

But that just wasn't my style.

"I just want her to know she's lost and that she can never hurt you or me again." I explained, leaning into Inuyasha.

"Oh, would you two get a room?" Sango stood up from the cafeteria table to throw something away.

"Oh, like you should talk, Mrs. Miroku." I rolled my eyes. Sango just laughed. I excused myself to use the restroom. No sooner had I exited the large blue doors, I bumped into someone. Leave it to me to be a klutz.

"Watch it." An eerie cold voice demanded. I opened my eyes and saw the one person I dreaded, but needed, to see. Kikyo.

"We need to talk." I said, desperate for her not to go.

"There's nothing left to talk about. Inuyasha talked to me last night. You think you're so clever, do you? We'll just wait and see." Kikyo's morbid eyes pierced through my soul, chilling me to the core.

"There's nothing to wait for, Kikyo. I've won. I have Inuyasha and you don't."

"That's what you think, scum." Kikyo glared at me as though I'd called her fat.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted you to know that you need to keep away from _my_ Inuyasha, or I'll be forced to take some drastic measures." I said brave words but I felt terrified. I was sure she could beat me into a bloody pulp.

"Your Inuyasha? He was mine before he was yours. He's only with you because you look just like me." Kikyo's evil smile was triumphant. I stared at her, my mouth open and catching flies.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed after the initial shock had worn off.

"Prove me wrong." Kikyo challenged. I lost it right there. I don't know what entity overcame me, but the next thing I knew I was kneeling over Kikyo, grabbing at her hair. Punches flew and blood was spilt by both parties.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's worried voice sounded from behind me and he pulled me away from Kikyo. "Kagome, what happened?"

"She attacked me for no reason at all." Kikyo simpered. "She rammed right into me and then started beating me up."

"Is this true, Kagome?" Kaede-sensei had come out of nowhere. I sent the bloodied Kikyo a glare.

"No, sensei. I accidentally bumped into her then we fought." I wanted to wipe the blood away from my nose but Inuyasha was holding me too close.

"Suspension, Kagome." Myoga-sensei also crawled out from behind a rock or something to reprimand me. "Here, Kikyo, let's get you cleaned up."

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked, leading a group of onlookers. I assumed she'd said that so someone would want to clean me up, but the teachers were already fussing over Kikyo and taking her to the nurse's office.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking me over and wiping the blood from under my nose with his thumb. If I wasn't so mad I would have been swooned by his romantic gesture.

"They act like I didn't get hit at all!" I cried out in frustration. "What is _wrong_ with the world?"

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Shippo appeared as well, handing me a couple of tissues. I smiled in thanks.

"I got into a fight with Kikyo because she just wouldn't let Inuyasha go."

"That's a terrible reason to fight, Higurashi." Naraku-sensei's voice came from behind me. That made me angry. Who was he to give me advice?

"I agree." Sango chimed in; Miroku nodded his agreement also. I felt betrayed.

"I think it shows how much she cares, and I don't have a problem with it." Inuyasha grinned.

"Well, you will since she's been suspended." Naraku-sensei smirked triumphantly. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth fell, as though he suddenly remembered. I wouldn't put it past him to not even have been listening to the initial statement.

"I'm going to miss the rest of the Family Life assignment." I muttered, touching my cheek, where I was positive a bruise was forming. The crowd was starting to disperse, now, seeing as how the climax was over. "You should ask Kaede-sensei to marry you up with someone else."

"Are you kidding? I couldn't be married to anyone else; nobody can put up with me like you. Here, let's get some bandages or something." Inuyasha guided me toward the nurse's office, then shook his head and dragged me off to the bathroom. I was so in shock that he'd said something so romantic that I didn't even argue when he opened the boy's bathroom door. I felt as though he'd given me a great gift by saying he couldn't be married to anyone else. I know it was only a high school project, but….

"Ouch! Don't press so hard!" I cried out, shoving his hand away. He was attempting to clean off my blood with what felt like sandpaper.

"I'm not." He continued without mercy. "I mumble mumble mumble."

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to see him. It looked like he was blushing. "C'mon! Tell me what you said!"

"It's not important." He shrugged and threw the paper towel that he was using on my skin away. I wrapped my arms around his torso from behind.

"Please?"

"I said I'm sorry she hurt you. And…"

"And?" I prodded.

"I uh, love you." He whispered. I stood there, hugging his back, with a smile on my face. There was silence for a while before I decided I couldn't be that cruel to him.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." I hugged him tighter.

**Thank you to all of my beloved reviewers, you guys are completely awesome! I loved reading all of your reviews! Doomo arigato! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had, once again, writer's block. It's coming to an end soon, so there won't be too much suspense for long.**

**To **link**: Nope, not yet, although the final chapter is coming up fast. weep Like… the next one or two.**

**To **anIme-prYncess**: Yay! I'm on a favorites list! There's only about one or two chapters left. I don't want the story to drag on with a bunch of nonsense. I might do some one-shots about some of the different characters from this story if I get enough people that want them.**

**To **Aiyana**: Well, we just found out! Hehehe. Inuyasha got out of it easy though by telling her the night before.**

**To **thecritical**: was this enough drama for you? Hehehe. Fighting, gotta love it!**

**To **earthqueen11492**: I totally agree with that quote!**

**To **foxfire02**: thank you! I hoped to get the characters just right.**

**Okay, and I've officially lost track of all the reviews I was getting. I mean, I hit **400**! I want to thank all of you so much! You're all so wonderful! You don't know how much it means to me that you all take the time to review my little fic.**


	15. I Do

It Started With A Kiss

By: Queen Beryl

**Chapter Fifteen:** I Do

Apparently Inuyasha has an amazing talent for getting out of trouble. Not only himself, but others as well. He sweet-talked every one of the teachers, except Naraku-sensei, of course, into not suspending me from fighting because I wasn't the only one, et cetera. I don't know precisely what he said, but he looked incredibly smug as he walked out of the office where three teachers and the principal were gathered. I ended up only having to serve detention on Monday after school.

Oh, how I love that irrational boy.

"I guess we won't fail after all, Kagome." Inuyasha grinned, running his hand through his mussed up dark hair. He had a mischievous look in his deep violet eyes, making me laugh. Our relationship had grown significantly deeper throughout this whole… situation. First between Kikyo, then with Kouga… they were just stepping stones in the progress of how close Inuyasha and I became.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"Are you kidding? I didn't want to fail class!" Inuyasha slung his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact he was worrying more about me than his grade, even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Ahem." Naraku-sensei coughed pointedly at Inuyasha's lips on my neck. Inuyasha waved at Naraku-sensei and kissed my jaw line. We headed over to Inuyasha's house in his car. It was already four o'clock, after school, and I was tired. We sped all the way to his house, and the moment we opened the door, I knew chaos had reigned supreme.

"We don't have _time_ for this!" I heard someone, who sounded a little like Inuyasha, yell. "Where are the flower orders? The dress money? Did the limo service call?"

I looked at Inuyasha to explain. He just shook his head, a secretive smile on his face, and led me inside.

"Kagome! Oh, thank goodness you're here! Quick! Come with me into the library. That's where we're being fitted." Rin clasped my hands and instantly dragged me away from Inuyasha. I sent him a confused look, but he just stood there, withholding great mirth.

"Fitting into what?" I asked just before we burst into the library.

"No, no, silly! Getting fitted for the dresses!" Rin smiled widely and pushed open the library doors.

"What dresses?" I looked around the library and found a very old looking woman smiling patiently at me. She had a soft yellow measuring tape draped around her neck.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? How silly of me! I want you to be my Maid of Honor!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. With all of the problems going on, I'd forgotten that Rin was getting married.

"Me? Your Maid of Honor? I'd love to be!" I was so excited, all my earlier problems just evaporated.

"Great! Now, let's get you fitted!" Rin pushed me over to the old woman. "This is Mrs. Fiacre, the dressmaker. Mrs. Fiacre, this is my newly acquired Maid of Honor, Kagome."

"It is good to meet you," Mrs. Fiacre smiled pleasantly, speaking in a rather thick French accent. "You are ready for fitting, no?"

"Uh, sure." I muttered, but Mrs. Fiacre was already wrapping the measuring tape around my waist and marking down the number. She proceeded to do this to just about every imaginable place that should be measured. Rin grinned like a giddy little school girl and clapped when Mrs. Fiacre finally straightened.

"I vill get back to Madam tomorrow for zee dress. It will be ready in five days, vith zee wedding dress, vhich is almost finished."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me… the money for the dresses… let me go get Sesshy." Rin skipped out of the room, searching for her fiancé. I stood there, smiling slightly as Mrs. Fiacre gathered up splotches of fabric and other sewing and measuring materials.

"So, when is the wedding date? Aren't you making preparations slightly early?" I questioned as Rin came back, handing the check to Mrs. Fiacre.

"Nope, we're getting married next Saturday." Rin replied excitedly.

"Seven days? A _week_!" I allowed my mouth to drop open in shock.

"Yeah, I don't want to waste any more time being single." Rin simply grinned from ear to ear. "When you're in love, you don't want to waste time, ya know?"

"But a _week_?" I couldn't get over that fact. So soon!

"Perhaps you'll understand when you become engaged." Rin smiled, as though she was withholding a great secret. I almost missed it.

"What's with that look?" I queried. Rin looked startled, as though she hadn't expected me to see her at all. She then smiled and shrugged her shoulders dramatically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome. C'mon, let's go find Sesshy and Inuyasha." Rin grabbed my hand and practically skipped down the hall. I rolled my eyes and decided not to press the issue any further. I'm sure it was just a coincidence… that look in her eyes.

"…no! I said I will _not_ have black at the wedding. Oh, for the love- white! I want to wear white!" I could hear Sesshoumaru's voice reprimanding somebody just before we entered the foyer. I felt sorry for whoever it was. It was Mrs. Fiacre.

"Is wrong?" She held up a splotch of black fabric. Rin giggled and proceeded to correct the misunderstanding, while Sesshoumaru just fumed in a cold manner. I didn't exactly think that was possible, but Sesshoumaru pulled it off very well.

"Groom wearing black… can you imagine?" Sesshoumaru turned his icy gaze at me, as though daring me to say they should. I shook my head, pulling my eyebrows together in full agreement with him. He seemed content and exited the room in as calm a manner as he could.

"A week…" I shook my head slowly in disbelief.

"I know. And I thought Sesshoumaru was never going to get married." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. I just realized that he was seated on the couch a little ways from me. I smiled and sat beside him.

"What part do you play in their wedding?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Best Man, although Sesshoumaru wasn't too pleased with that. He's still not too fond of me." Inuyasha smirked, not really caring. "You'll save a dance for me at the reception, won't you?"

"Of course, Inuyasha. We'll have to, after all. The Best Man and the Maid of Honor have to dance at least once."

"What about a couple?"

"Well, they dance all night." I replied, closing my eyes, smiling. He rubbed his hand against my cheek. He kissed the top of my head that was still resting on his shoulder, and that's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. It was warm and pleasant, just like the couch I was on.

Wait, couch!

I sat bolt upright, trying to figure out where I was. Apparently, I had fallen asleep for the evening on Inuyasha's couch. A soft blanket was covering me, and I clutched it up to my chin.

"Morning, Sunshine." Rin said, peeking around the corner. "Sleep well?"

"I'm still over here!" I exclaimed frantically. "My mother's gonna kill me! Kill me dead, do you hear!"

"Don't worry. I called her last night and said you were sleeping over. Working late on a project." Rin smiled.

"Project… that reminds me… it's due on Tuesday."

"What is?"

"The Family Life class project. The Assigned Marriage one." I explained.

"Oh, that's what got you and Inuyasha together in the first place, right?" Rin winked and sat down next to me as I swung my legs off the furniture.

"Yeah, sorta." I blushed. Rin wrapped an arm around me.

"Well, what's left for you to do?"

"We need to write an essay and make an in-class presentation with a poster." I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. I was creative, but come _on_.

"Oh! I want to help make the poster!" Rin clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. How could you say no to that?

"But it should-"

"The sensei will never know! I doubt he'll ask, 'did only you and Inuyasha make it?'"

"She." I corrected.

"Whatever. Let me go get the poster paper."

"You have this stuff just _lying_ around?" I called after her incredulously. Sure enough, she came back a few minutes later with markers, poster paper, pencils, erasers, other paper of pretty colors, and stencils. Was the drawing room really for drawing?

"Alright, let's get started!" Rin rolled up her sleeves and hunched over the blank poster. I started to wonder if she'd write the report for me, too. Well, _hope_ was more like it.

The next thing I knew, the poster was complete, and Rin and I were sitting at her desktop, typing up the essay. It was about this time that Inuyasha wandered in… wearing just red flannel pants. Wow.

"You're catching flies…" Rin mumbled. I closed my mouth and smiled.

"Morning." Inuyasha mumbled, running a hand through his black hair.

"Sleep well?" I countered. Inuyasha mumbled something and sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Okay, so we're at the part about the mistress." Rin reminded me as I watched Inuyasha go.

"What?" I completely forgot about the paper. I stared incredulously at Rin.

"The paper for your class? You wanted a divorce because he cheated on you…?" Rin urged. A light clicked on in my brain.

"Oh, yes. Then Inuyasha was seen, by me, might I add, all over Kikyo next to the lockers after school. We got into a lovely argument and I told him I wanted a divorce. I asked Kaede-sensei to separate us or something, but she wouldn't do anything."

"She's smart." Inuyasha came back into the room, eating a sandwich. For breakfast?

"Well, at the time, I'd rather have failed than stay 'married' to you." I acknowledged. Inuyasha frowned and plopped down onto the couch.

The rest of the day we worked on the Assigned Marriage project. It was mostly Rin and me, but Inuyasha saw fit to inject his own words whenever he disagreed with what we were writing.

I left about four o'clock. Rin brought me home, since she had to take care of some last-minute details for the upcoming nuptials.

"Thanks again for the ride." I shut the car door and waved to Rin.

"Remember, the rehearsal dinner is this Thursday at seven o'clock. Don't be late!"

"Inuyasha's coming to pick me up." I called as Rin drove off. I hesitated in front of my front entrance and took a deep breath. I pushed open my front door and closed it softly behind me.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Mom's voice sounded from somewhere inside the house. "It's about time you got home. Dinner's almost ready."

I entered the kitchen to find her cooking something. I leaned against the doorjamb and smiled. She wasn't berating me for not coming home. She knew I was safe at Inuyasha's house. Before she could notice me standing there, I headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

& &

Monday passed rapidly, and Tuesday came quicker than I could ever believe. Inuyasha and I were suddenly standing in front of the entire class and Kaede-sensei. We were the last group, so everyone was excited that they'd all finished. I had hoped they wouldn't pay too much attention to us, but I forgot that the hottest guy in school was my assigned husband. Many females were ogling him, even though he was already spoken for. Maybe they all assumed it was only apart of the assignment.

"Alright, your turn." Kaede-sensei smiled and nodded. I cleared my throat. I didn't much like speaking in front of everyone.

"I was assigned to marry Kagome Higurashi. Over the past few months, we've hated each other, liked each other, and had so many experiences together. We've learned how to deal with uncertain circumstances and overcome them." Inuyasha boldly took the floor. He reached over and draped an arm around my shoulders.

A few girls let out gasps.

"As a married couple, we've even dealt with a mistress and fights, but we've learned to cope, forgive, and pick our battles. We've both become better people. Some more so than others."

Inuyasha shot me a look, which I ignored.

"This experience has been very beneficial for us both." Inuyasha concluded with a dazzling smile. The entire classroom burst into applause. Kaede-sensei clapped politely, frowning slightly at the sudden outburst. Every other group had only gotten a mild ovation.

"Very good. Leave your poster there and reclaim your seats." Kaede-sensei commanded. We did as she requested and Kaede-sensei shuffled up to the front of the classroom. "Your grades will be posted by Friday. Since this has been such an effort for all of you, it will count as the final."

A collective groan was let out. I, however, was ecstatic; I sucked horribly at tests. Kaede-sensei patted the air, attempting to get us to quiet down.

"I will also be grading on a curve, so stop whining." The class laughed, most likely more from relief than humor. "Family Life class is coming to a close, just like your final year at high school. On next Wednesday, which is the last Wednesday of your final year, we'll have a small party. Assignments will be handed out this Friday. And good luck!"

Class was dismissed, and everyone filed out, eager to escape. I waited just outside the classroom for Inuyasha. He was saying something to Kaede-sensei, but I couldn't hear what it was. Afterward, we headed toward Inuyasha's car, and he drove me home.

& &

Thursday after school I went straight home. My dress had come yesterday; it was a spaghetti-strap, light pink dress that hugged all the right places and was just the right length. Of course, that was because of Mrs. Fiacre, but it felt good to be in such a wonderful-fitting dress. It was made of silk, and the bust was covered in sheer lace that matched the dress. I needed to re-shower and get ready for the rehearsal dinner in a few hours. I was just glad it wasn't a dress rehearsal.

My mom helped me with my hair and helped pick out an elegant black dress. When Inuyasha came to the door, he was speechless for a moment.

Until my mom coughed pointedly.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha smiled, "I'll be sure to bring home your daughter at a decent hour."

"You'd better. And have fun, you two." Mom kissed my cheek and watched me get into Inuyasha's car. She waved at us as we drove off.

"My little girl… all grown up, and I've hardly noticed." She wiped away a small tear and went back inside.

"You look breathtaking." Inuyasha complimented as we drove to the chapel.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly. Just then I noticed his apparel. He was dressed in a black suit with a plain red tie. It seemed to fit perfectly with his personality and style.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Oh, Kagome, you say the nicest things."

I just rolled my eyes. We arrived at the chapel a little early, but Rin was still fussing over things.

"No, the orchids should go _there_, and the roses over _here_." A harried-looking church attendant fixed the _obvious_ mistake.

"Incompetent people." I heard Sesshoumaru mutter. He was dressed in a white suit with a tie that matched his amazing eyes. Even though his words seemed carefree, he was surveying the room, making sure everything was under control.

"Okay, are we ready?" Rin, most likely talking to herself, asked and spun around slowly, taking in everything.

"Don't worry about it, Sis." Inuyasha came up toward the front along with me and nodded. Rin, at hearing Inuyasha call her his sister, smiled.

"Inuyasha, you sweetheart!" She exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping him in a hug. Inuyasha was taken aback, but patted her back awkwardly.

"I try."

"You shouldn't." Sesshoumaru sniffed. I held back a laugh.

"So, where is the priest?" I asked after looking around.

"I have a reservation at a restaurant, so we only needed someone to keep the chapel open for us. I only want the basics down. We'll walk down the aisle, the priest'll begin his thing and we'll recite the vows. Then, we kiss and head back down the aisle. We'll do a quick walkthrough."

And so we did. I almost had to jog to keep up the pace. I was paired with Inuyasha, and I was the only bridesmaid in attendance. I don't know why, either. Maybe the others couldn't make it? And where were the other groomsmen?

"Alright, now that it's all settled, lets head over to the restaurant." Sesshoumaru looked almost relieved to be out of the chaos. At last, everything was perfect, from the orchids down to the white runner in the center aisle that lead to the altar.

We all piled into our separate cars and headed to Mimi's Café. They had an entire room reserved for us. I didn't really see the point, considering we were a relatively small group, but I suppose it was more for privacy than anything else.

It was eleven before I finally got home. I hoped my mom wasn't waiting up, because then I'd feel guilty. Too bad hope doesn't get me anywhere.

I walked inside after kissing Inuyasha goodnight, and almost ran into my mother.

"M-Mom!" I cried, clutching my heart. Mom chuckled.

"Sorry, dear. I was just heading up to bed. How was it?"

"Absolutely wonderful. Except for the very hurried practice. What if I trip on Saturday? What if I do something stupid?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be just fine." Mom lifted my chin with her hand and smiled. She headed to her room. I followed and detoured to my room. Those words, though simple, were entirely reassuring.

& &

Friday. The last Friday of being at this school. I couldn't wait until Family Life class, but that seemed forever away. I was dying to know my score on the Assigned Marriage project.

Finally it was lunch. I was so excited that I almost missed Sango's melancholy face. Almost.

"Sango! What's wrong?" I grabbed her by her shoulders. We sat down at our usual table.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Don't feed me that. Where's Miroku? Did something happen between you two?" I asked worriedly. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She suddenly swept me in a hug.

"It's… it's… our final year is almost over. I might not see any of you again!"

"_That's_ all you're worried about?" I almost laughed. She half-glared at me. "I'm sorry. Of course you'll see us again. You and Miroku are gonna get married and live next door to me!"

"Married? I doubt that." Sango claimed, but a hint of hope was in her voice.

"You never know!" I sing-songed. The rest of lunch was spent talking about our plans for after school and eating. Inuyasha and Miroku joined us halfway through. Miroku had to convince Sango he wasn't going to leave where she couldn't follow. I thought it was dreadfully romantic.

The thought still lingered in the back of my mind. Sure, Miroku reassured Sango, but Inuyasha said nothing. Was he going to college far away? Was he going to take over his father's business with Sesshoumaru? I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Hey, Kagome. Lunch is over. Let's get to class." Inuyasha pulled me up from the bench and from my thoughts. He slung his arm around my waist and sauntered off to Family Life with me at his side. I wished it could always be this way.

"No way!" A female voice wailed in lament. "I got a C!"

My stomach suddenly tightened. With the conversation with Sango at lunch and my own thoughts, I'd completely forgotten we were getting our Assigned Marriage scores today. I gulped. Inuyasha rubbed the small of my back.

"We'll do good, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I lied. "Why don't you go check the score for me? I'll sign us up to bring stuff for the party."

I went over to Kaede-sensei's desk and bent over the list of things needed. I signed Inuyasha and myself up to bring napkins, utensils, and plates. That should be easy enough.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly, startling me. I turned to see his face. It was blank.

"What did we score?"

"I thought we'd do good…" Inuyasha trailed off. My heart sank.

"What did we score?" I demanded again.

"You need to see for yourself." Inuyasha followed me up to the door where our grades were posted. Mostly everyone else had already seen the scores and had either sat down in their seats or started to sign up for the party.

I let my eyes scroll down the list of names. Finally, "Higurashi, Kagome" stood out as though in bold. I placed my finger under my name and ran it along in a straight line. The grade "A -" also stood out. I turned around and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder. He was laughing too hard to fight back.

"You are terrible!" I slapped him again. "How could you _do_ that to me? You knew how worried I was over this grade!"

"I couldn't resist, Kagome. I swear I couldn't."

"Alright, class, sit down." Kaede-sensei said pointedly, more to Inuyasha and me than everyone else. We did as told, and the rest of the class time was spent in discussion of the project outcome and the future party. Oh yeah, it was definitely the end of the year.

& &

It was Saturday morning and I had knots in my stomach. I began wondering if I was more anxious about Rin and Sesshoumaru's wedding than they were. Rin and I, along with a few of her female coworkers, were in a room at Inuyasha's house. I wasn't sure what room it was, and at the moment, I really didn't care. My hands were clammy and my stomach wouldn't untie.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Rin asked as one of the coworkers helped zip up the back of the dress. Rin held her veil in her hands and was looking at me through the mirror. I smiled.

"Of course. The dress is a little snug, that's all." I lied. Rin nodded.

"Alright, Rin, you're all set. Let me help you with your veil." Kyoko, at least I think that was her name, helped Rin complete her ensemble. The wedding was going to take place in about fifteen minutes. It took five minutes to drive to the chapel, so there should be enough time. I blew my bangs out of my face, trying to relax. Why was this so nerve-wracking?

The limo ride over there was agony. Kyoko, Rin, Ami, and myself were all sitting around on our way to the church. I seemed to be the only one anxious. I kept tapping my fingers on the seat. Rin was grinning from ear to ear. Kyoko and Ami, Rin's two coworkers, were giggling like little schoolgirls. Schoolgirls who were younger than me, of course.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" I inquired of Rin.

"Just a little, only because I want everything to go just right. I'm so happy; I finally get to marry the man of my dreams!" Rin smiled and raised her shoulders slightly. I lightened up a bit; if the bride wasn't nervous, I had no reason to be either.

The limousine stopped and the driver opened the door for us. We all ducked out and headed up the chapel's steps briskly. We stood outside the doors leading into where the wedding would take place. Kyoko and Ami were fussing over Rin, making sure everything was absolutely perfect. I held her bouquet along with mine and nodded in approval once they were finished.

"You look practically perfect, Rin." I complimented. Rin beamed.

"Thank you. Oh, there's the music! Where are the boys?"

"We're right here." Inuyasha and two other men I'd never seen before came out from a side room. The two other men linked arms with Ami and Kyoko, while Inuyasha linked arms with me.

The wedding march was playing as the doors slowly opened. Ami and her counterpart entered first, followed by Kyoko and the man she was with. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. Or maybe everyone was indeed walking slower. How was I supposed to walk again? Right, together, left? Or was it the other way around? Did it really matter how _I_ walked? I handed Rin her bouquet and waited for the right time for me to go forward. Suddenly, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. This wasn't even my wedding and I was freaking out.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha whispered, his lips hardly moving. At those three words, everything was alright. I felt lighter and more at ease. We both walked toward the front of the chapel and it went well. I didn't trip; my feet knew automatically what to do. Inuyasha gave my hand a slight squeeze as we parted and stood across from one another.

I turned to watch Rin practically glide down the aisle. She looked radiant. Her hair, all pinned up, her makeup… everything was elegantly beautiful. Sesshoumaru seemed to think so, too. I snuck a glance at him to discover him with slightly widened eyes and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. That was something I didn't think I'd ever see. In fact, I doubted I'd see it ever again.

Then the priest began the ceremony with the routine, "dearly beloved," speech. Rin and Sesshoumaru recited their vows. Then they got to my favorite part of the whole thing.

"I do."

**I hope that some of your questions were answered in this chapter. Whether subtly or flat-out! If not, I'm terribly sorry. sniff Uh, ask again? One more chapter after this, ladies and gentlemen. gasp!**

**I know it took me so long to update. I'm very, very sorry. I had HORRIBLE writer's block. I did start writing the next chapter, though, so does that make up for my lack of updating? **Please say it does!** This chapter is also pretty long, so I hope that compensates too!**

**Big thanks to my reviewers: **_Tiki-chan, Story Weaver1, Missyeru, m1s7ress, Dark Mistress Of The Night, ori-chan, Kumoritora, cyberdemon, Jeanniestorm, AngelnoDarkness, sc-fallen angel, Snoochie, tamashiinamida, Inuyashasgurl15, InuKag fan, Chrisy12 one of my faithful readers, Mila2504, anIme-prYncess, Jinenji, inuyashafan, Buyo the cat, Jean, Animekitty07, Eternalhappiness, Maki-no-tamma, sheenachi, obssesed-fic-fan, Youkaibabe, kam, dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, buffy crazy, Colormyworld, The real life version of kag, L-chan, inu romance FREAK, kagomereincarnated, alejandra, kyoulover, kili, _and _Rachel._

**Special thanks to **_Yashinu_**, who is in dire need of me updating my other stories as well. You reminded me that there are other stories besides this one. Thanks! Also, special thanks to **_InuKag+_** who loved this story so much she printed it out! Thank you so much! I'm so flattered! Another special thanks to **_Kagomegrl15000_**, who gave me a rose! Whoot!**


End file.
